Amor sin barreras
by Lyzz Cullen
Summary: ADAPTACION: Sin mirarla, Jasper Whitlock le dijo: —Esto no va a funcionar. Puedes ser mi secretaria o mi amante, pero no las dos cosas. Tienes que elegir. Alice Brandon se detuvo en seco. Sus ágiles dedos se quedaron suspendidos, completamente inmóviles... Tendría que elegir y no sabia que decisión tomar... Si quieres saber que pasara entren y lean :D
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Sin mirarla, Jasper Whitlock le dijo:

—Esto no va a funcionar. Puedes ser mi secretaria o mi amante, pero no las dos cosas. Tienes que elegir.

Alice Brandon se detuvo en seco. Sus ágiles dedos se quedaron suspendidos, completamente inmóviles, sobre el montón de papeles que había estado examinando para encontrar el contrato que Jasper le había pedido. Aquella orden le había resultado totalmente inesperada y se sentía como si se le hubiera cortado la respiración. «Tienes que elegir», le había dicho. Jasper siempre decía exactamente lo que pensaba y no se arrepentía de ello.

En un instante de lucidez, vio las consecuencias que acarrearía la elección que realizara. Si elegía ser su secretaria, él jamás se dirigiría a ella de un modo que pudiera considerarse personal. Alice conocía muy bien a Jasper y sabía que tenía una voluntad de hierro y que era capaz de separar sin problemas las diferentes facetas de su vida. Su vida personal jamás se mezclaba con la profesional y viceversa. Si, por el contrario, Alice prefería convertirse en su amante, Jasper esperaría que ella se dejara mantener, al igual que los caballeros de antaño habían hecho tradicionalmente a lo largo de los siglos. A cambio, ella debía estar disponible sexualmente para él, siempre que Jasper tuviera tiempo o deseos de ir a visitarla. Él esperaría de Alice una fidelidad completa, pero no le prometería nada a cambio, ni fidelidad ni futuro.

El sentido común y el respeto por sí misma le pedían que se inclinara por la posición vertical de secretaria en vez de por la horizontal de amante, pero, a pesar de todo, Alice dudaba. Llevaba un año siendo la secretaria de Jasper y llevaba casi el mismo tiempo enamorada de él. Si elegía su trabajo, él jamás le permitiría que se le acercara más de lo que lo estaba en aquellos momentos. Como amante, al menos tendría la libertad de expresarle su amor a su manera y las horas que pasara entre sus brazos serían un talismán para un futuro sin él, algo que, tarde o temprano, tendría que afrontar.

En cualquier caso, Jasper no era un hombre con el que una mujer pudiera planear su vida. No aceptaba ataduras de ninguna clase.

En voz baja, Alice dijo:

—Y si elijo ser tu amante, entonces… ¿qué pasa?

Jasper levantó por fin los ojos verdes y la atravesó con la mirada.

—En ese caso, contrataré una nueva secretaria —afirmó simplemente—. Y no esperes jamás que te pida matrimonio, porque no lo haré. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Alice respiró profundamente. Jasper no se lo podría haber dicho más claro. La irrefrenable atracción física que se había desatado la noche anterior jamás pasaría de eso, al menos para él. Jasper no pensaba permitirlo.

Ella se preguntó cómo Jasper podía permanecer tan impasible tras las horas de tórrido sexo que los dos habían compartido sobre la moqueta que estaban pisando. Si hubiera sido un coito rápido, tal vez podrían haberlo pasado por alto como un hecho puntual sin importancia, pero habían hecho el amor una y otra vez, presas de un prolongado frenesí, por lo que no podían fingir que no hubiera ocurrido.

El despacho de Jasper estaba lleno de recuerdos sexuales. La había poseído sobre el suelo, sobre el sofá, sobre el escritorio que, en aquellos momentos estaba cubierto de contratos y propuestas. Incluso habían hecho el amor en el cuarto de baño privado. Jasper no había sido un amante tierno y cariñoso. Se había mostrado exigente, fiero, casi fuera de control, pero generoso en el sentido de que se había asegurado de que ella se hubiera sentido tan satisfecha como él con cada encuentro.

Sólo pensar que jamás volvería a conocer tal grado de pasión volvía loca a Alice.

Tenía veintisiete años y nunca antes había estado enamorada, ni siquiera durante la adolescencia. Si dejaba pasar aquella oportunidad, tal vez no volviera a tener otra y mucho menos con Jasper.

Por lo tanto, en plena posesión de sus facultades, dio el paso que la convertía en la mantenida de Jasper.

—Elijo ser tu amante —dijo, suavemente—. Con una condición.

Los ojos de Jasper reflejaron un apasionado fuego que se enfrió al escuchar las últimas palabras de Anna.

—No hay condiciones —replicó.

—Tiene que haber una —insistió ella—. No soy lo suficientemente ingenua como para pensar que esta relación…

—No es una relación, sino un acuerdo.

—… que este acuerdo va a durar eternamente. Quiero tener la seguridad de que voy a poder mantenerme, poder ganarme la vida, para no encontrarme de repente sin un lugar en el que vivir o los medios necesarios para ganarme la vida.

—Yo te mantendré y, créeme, me aseguraré de que te ganes cada penique que te dé —le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo de un modo que hizo que Alice se sintiera de repente desnuda, acalorada y tensa.

—. Voy a crear un fondo de acciones para ti, pero no quiero que trabajes. Esto es definitivo e innegociable.

A Alice no le gustaba que él estableciera la relación, porque era una relación al fin y al cabo, sobre unos cimientos tan mercenarios, pero sabía que eran los únicos a los que él accedería. Ella, por su parte, aceptaría todo lo que él le propusiera.

—Muy bien —afirmó, buscando automáticamente las palabras que él pudiera comprender y aceptar, palabras que carecieran por completo de sentimientos.

—.Trato hecho.

Jasper la observó en silencio durante un largo instante. Su rostro era tan inescrutable como de costumbre. Sólo el fuego que se reflejaba en sus ojos lo delataba. Entonces, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La cerró con llave a pesar de que todos los empleados se habían marchado ya y estaban completamente solos.

Cuando se volvió para mirarla, Alice pudo ver claramente la excitación sexual que se había apoderado de él y sintió que, como respuesta, su cuerpo se tensaba de anticipación. La respiración se le aceleró al ver que Jasper se le acercaba.

—En ese caso, será mejor que empecemos inmediatamente —susurró tomándola entre sus brazos.


	2. El tiempo transcurre rápido

**Capítulo 1**

**Dos años más tarde…**

Alice oyó que él metía la llave en la puerta y se sentó más erguida en el sofá. De repente, el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Había regresado un día antes de lo que él le había dicho. Jamás la llamaba cuando se marchaba de viaje porque eso se parecería demasiado al hecho de reconocer que había una relación entre ellos. Tal y como él había insistido, dos años después, seguían viviendo en residencias separadas. Él aún tenía que marcharse a su casa todas las mañanas para cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a trabajar.

Alice no se echó a correr para arrojarse a sus brazos. Aquello era también algo que hacía que Jasper se sintiera incómodo. Alice ya conocía muy bien al hombre del que estaba enamorada. Él no aceptaba nada que representara cariño, pero Alice no sabía por qué. Jasper se cuidaba mucho de que jamás pareciera que se daba prisa por estar con ella. No tenía un apodo cariñoso para ella y jamás le dedicaba caricias ligeras o casuales. Nunca le susurraba palabras de amor ni siquiera en el punto culminante del coito más apasionado. Lo que Jasper le decía a Alice en la cama eran palabras que expresaban su necesidad y su excitación sexual, siempre pronunciadas con voz ronca y tensa.

Sin embargo, era un amante sensual y generoso. A Alice le encantaba hacer el amor con él, no sólo por la satisfacción que siempre le proporcionaba, sino también porque, bajo el disfraz del deseo físico, Alice podía entregarle todo el afecto que Jasper jamás aceptaba fuera de la cama. Cuando estaban haciendo el amor, Alice tenía razones para tocarlo, para besarlo, para abrazarlo y, durante aquellos momentos, él no refrenaba sus propias caricias. Durante las largas noches se mostraba insaciable, no sólo de sexo sino del contacto con Alice.

Cada noche, ella dormía entre sus brazos y, si por alguna razón se apartaba de él, Jasper se despertaba para volver a reclamarla contra su cuerpo. Cuando llegaba la mañana, se escondía de nuevo en su solitaria fortaleza. No obstante, durante las noches le pertenecía por completo. A veces Alice presentía que Jasper necesitaba las noches tan desesperadamente como ella y por las mismas razones. Eran los únicos momentos en los que se permitía dar y aceptar el amor de cualquier forma.

Por ello, se obligó a permanecer sentada y mantuvo el libro que estaba leyendo sobre el regazo. No se permitió levantar la cabeza y sonreír hasta que no oyó que la puerta se cerraba y escuchó el golpe de la maleta contra el suelo. Al verlo, el corazón se le desbocó de la alegría, igual que le llevaba pasando desde hacía tres años, pero, al mismo tiempo, experimentó un fuerte dolor en los costados ante la perspectiva de no volverlo a ver. Al menos, tenía una noche más con él, una nueva oportunidad. Entonces, tendría que terminar con todo.

Jasper parecía cansado. Tenía profundas ojeras en el rostro y las arrugas que enmarcaban su hermosa boca parecían más profundas. A pesar de todo, como siempre le ocurría, Alice se quedó atónita al ver lo guapo que era, con su piel cetrina, cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. Jasper jamás había hablado de sus padres y Alice se había preguntado en muchas ocasiones por la combinación de genes que había producido una belleza tan llamativa. Sin embargo, ésta era otra de las cosas por lasque no podía preguntar.

Jasper se quitó la americana y la colgó en el ropero. Mientras lo hacía, Alice se dirigió al bar y le sirvió un whisky solo. Jasper aceptó la copa con un gesto de agradecimiento y se lo tomó a sorbitos mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata. Alice dio un paso atrás porque no quería agobiarlo, pero no pudo apartar los ojos del amplio torso. De repente, el cuerpo comenzó a acelerársele de un modo que le resultaba ya muy familiar.

—¿Ha ido bien el viaje? —le preguntó. El tema de los negocios era siempre seguro.

—Sí, Isabella se ha extralimitado en su capacidad, tal y como tú dijiste.

Terminó la copa con un rápido giro de la muñeca y luego dejó el vaso para colocarle a Alice las manos en la cintura. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás con la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Jasper siempre seguía un patrón muy definido en su comportamiento cuando regresaba de un viaje: se duchaba mientras ella preparaba algo de comer, comían, Jasper se ponía a leer el periódico o charlaban sobre el viaje que él había realizado y, por fin, se metían en la cama. Sólo entonces él se dejaba llevar por su sensualidad y hacían el amor durante horas.

Llevaba haciendo lo mismo durante dos años. Entonces, ¿por qué rompía sus propias costumbres abrazándola casi inmediatamente después de entrar por la puerta? Alice no podía interpretar la expresión que veía en sus ojos verdes. No desvelaban nada, pero tenían un extraño brillo. Le agarró la cintura con fuerza.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó. Sin querer, su voz se había llenado de ansiedad.

Jasper lanzó una risa muy dura y tensa.

—No, no ocurre nada. Simplemente ha sido un viaje muy duro. Eso es todo.

Sin dejar de hablar, Jasper los estaba conduciendo a ambos hacia el dormitorio. Una vez allí, le dio la vuelta y empezó a desnudarla, demostrando su impaciencia con los tirones que les daba a las prendas que le iba quitando. Ella permaneció de pie dócilmente, sin dejar de mirarlo al rostro. ¿Acaso era su imaginación o se había dibujado de verdad un gesto de alivio en el rostro de Jasper cuando la vio por fin desnuda y pudo estrecharla así contra su cuerpo? La abrazó con fuerza, aplastándola prácticamente contra su cuerpo. Los botones de la camisa se le clavaron a Alice en el pecho y se meneó un poco, dejando que la docilidad diera paso a una creciente excitación. Le tiró de la camisa.

—¿No crees que estarías mucho mejor sin esto? —susurró—. ¿Y también sin esto? —añadió bajando las manos para empezar a desabrocharle la hebilla del pantalón.

La respiración de Jasper se había acelerado. El calor corporal que desprendía su piel se notaba incluso a través de la ropa. En vez de dar un paso atrás para poder quitarse la ropa, él la abrazó con fuerza y la levantó del suelo para llevarla a la cama. Se dejó caer de espaldas y luego se dio la vuelta para que ella se quedara debajo de su cuerpo. Alice soltó un pequeño gemido cuando notó que él utilizaba uno de sus fuertes muslos para separarle las piernas y luego se acomodaba sobre ella.

—Alice…

La voz con la que pronunció el nombre era más bien un gruñido. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y apretó la boca contra la de ella mientras bajaba la mano entre los cuerpos de ambos para poder abrirse los pantalones. Jasper estaba preso de un extraño frenesí y ella no sabía por qué. Sin embargo, Alice notaba perfectamente lo desesperadamente que la necesitaba, por lo que se quedó completamente inmóvil para él.

Jasper la penetró con un fuerte movimiento que hizo que ella se arqueara sobre la cama. Como no estaba del todo preparada, la penetración resultó dolorosa. No obstante, se aferró con fuerza a él para tratar de darle todo el confort que pudiera a pesar de que no sabía lo que le pasaba. Sin embargo, cuando se encontró dentro de ella, la desesperación desapareció de los ojos de Jasper. Ella noto cómo, poco a poco, los músculos iban relajándosele.

Jasper se hundió en Alice con un relajado gemido de placer y dejó que el peso de su propio cuerpo la aplastara contra la cama. Después de un instante, se incorporó sobre los codos.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró—. No era mi intención hacerte daño.

Alice sonrió dulcemente y le acarició el cabello.

—Lo sé —replicó aplicándole una ligera presión a la cabeza para que la bajara y pudiera besarlo.

El cuerpo se le había acostumbrado ya a él y, aunque la penetración había sido brusca, el dolor había desaparecido, dejando tan sólo el gozo casi incandescente de saber que iba a hacer el amor con Jasper.

Alice jamás lo había dicho en voz alta, pero su cuerpo sí. El eco de aquellas palabras silenciosas resonaba con fuerza en su mente.

«Te amo».

Repitió aquellas dos palabras una y otra vez mientras Jasper empezaba a moverse de nuevo dentro de ella. Sin poder evitarlo, Alice se preguntó si sería por última vez.

Más tarde, cuando Alice se despertó de un ligero sueño, escuchó el sonido de la ducha. Sabía que debía levantarse y comenzar a preparar la cena, pero se sentía atrapada por una extraña inercia. No le importaba en absoluto la comida cuando el resto de su vida dependía de lo que ocurriera entre ellos en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, ya no podía posponerlo más.

Tal vez aquella noche no sería la última. Tal vez. Algunas veces ocurría un milagro.

A pesar de que esperaba que ocurriera un milagro, estaba perfectamente preparada para afrontar la realidad. Tendría que marcharse de aquel elegante y cómodo apartamento que Jasper le había proporcionado. Su próxima vivienda no tendría todos los colores de las tapicerías y cortinas perfectamente coordinados, pero ¿qué importaba? Las alfombras y cortinas a juego carecían de importancia. Lo que le importaba era Jasper, pero no podría tenerlo. Sólo esperaba que pudiera contenerse para no llorar o suplicar. A él no le gustaría aquella clase de escena.

Estar sin él iba a ser la situación más difícil a la que hubiera tenido que enfrentarse nunca. Lo amaba más que dos años atrás, cuando accedió a ser su amante. Siempre le llegaba al corazón el hecho de que él hiciera algo considerado y luego hiciera todo lo posible para que pareciera un gesto casual que simplemente había ocurrido, un gesto que él no se había tomado ninguna molestia por realizar.

Además, estaba la preocupación que él le había demostrado cuando, simplemente, ella se resfriaba o el modo en el que, solapadamente, había ido aumentando el número de acciones a nombre de Alice para que ella se sintiera segura económicamente y el modo en el que siempre alababa todo lo que ella cocinaba.

Alice jamás se había encontrado con nadie que necesitara ser amado más que Jasper ni nadie que rechazara más claramente cualquier señal de cariño. Su autocontrol rozaba el fanatismo, por lo que a Alice le encantaba cuando, mientras hacían el amor, ese férreo control se hacía pedazos. Sin embargo, nunca antes se había mostrado tan necesitado como aquella noche. Sólo cuando hacían el amor era cuando Alice era capaz de ver al verdadero Jasper, de vislumbrar la pasión que él mantenía oculta todo el tiempo.

Adoraba todas las expresiones de su rostro, pero la que más le gustaba era el aspecto que tenía cuando hacían el amor, con el cabello negro empapado de sudor, con los ojos fieros y brillantes, cuando todas sus reservas se evaporaban a medida que sus movimientos se hacían más profundos y rápidos.

Alice no tenía fotografías de él. Tendría que mantener aquellas imágenes vivas en la mente, esperando poder encontrarlas y examinarlas cuando la soledad se hiciera demasiado intensa. Más tarde, podría comparar su amado rostro con otro igual de valioso para ella y buscar similitudes que la reconfortaran y la torturaran a la vez.

Se pasó las manos por el vientre. Éste seguía estando muy plano y no revelaba nada de la criatura que se estaba desarrollando en su interior. Había tenido muy pocos síntomas de su embarazo, aunque ya casi estaba de cuatro meses. Aquel último periodo había sido el único que no le había venido por completo. El primero después de la concepción había sido muy ligero y el segundo no había pasado de ser una ligera mancha.

Precisamente aquellas irregularidades la habían llevado al médico y había sido entonces cuando se había revelado su estado de buena esperanza. No había tenido náuseas por las mañanas. Los senos le habían empezado a doler un poco y se sentía más cansada de lo habitual, pero, aparte de eso, se sentía igual que antes.

La mayor diferencia radicaba en los poderosos sentimientos que sentía hacia aquel bebé, el hijo de Jasper: una delirante alegría al sentir su presencia en su interior, un fuerte sentimiento de protección y de posesión física hacia aquel pequeño ser, unidos a una gran impaciencia por tenerlo entre sus brazos. Junto a todo esto, se sentía abrumada por un sentimiento de pérdida casi intolerable porque le aterraba que, por ganar al hijo, terminara perdiendo al padre.

Jasper le había dejado muy claro desde el principio que no iba a aceptar ataduras de ninguna clase. Un hijo no era una simple atadura, sino un vínculo prácticamente irrompible. A Jasper le parecería algo intolerable. Sólo el hecho de enterarse de que Alice estaba embarazada sería suficiente para apartarse definitivamente de ella.

Alice había tratado de sentirse enfadada con él, pero no podía. Había entrado en aquella relación con los ojos abiertos. Jasper jamás le había ocultado nada. Jamás le había hecho promesa alguna. De hecho, se había tomado todas las molestias posibles para que a ella le quedara bien claro que él sólo estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle una relación física. No había hecho nada más que lo que le había dicho que iba a hacer.

No era culpa de Jasper que el anticonceptivo hubiera fallado, como tampoco lo era que el hecho de perderlo fuera a romperle a Alice el corazón. La ducha había dejado de sonar. Después de un instante, él entró desnudo en el dormitorio, frotándose el cabello húmedo con una toalla. Al ver que Alice seguía en la cama, frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Entonces, se colocó la toalla alrededor del cuello y se sentó en el borde de la cama para deslizar la mano por debajo de la cama y buscar el cálido cuerpo de Alice. Le colocó la mano en el vientre.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó, algo preocupado—. ¿Estás segura de que no te he hecho daño?

Ella colocó una mano sobre la de él.

—Estoy bien.

Más que bien, allí tumbada, con la mano descansando sobre el hijo que él le había dado.

Jasper bostezó y movió los hombros para relajarlos. La tensión que había sentido anteriormente había desaparecido por completo y tenía una expresión relajada en el rostro.

—Tengo hambre. ¿Quieres que comamos en casa o que salgamos fuera?

—Comamos aquí, en casa —dijo Alice. No quería pasar su última noche juntos en un concurrido restaurante.

Cuando Jasper trató de levantarse, ella le agarró la mano y se lo impidió. Él la miró sorprendido. Alice respiró profundamente. Sabía que tenía que terminar con aquello lo antes posible, antes de que perdiera el valor. Sin embargo, las palabras que logró pronunciar no fueron las que había planeado.

—Me estaba preguntando qué harías si yo me quedara embarazada.

De repente, el rostro de Jasper perdió toda expresión y la mirada se le heló en los ojos.

—Te lo dije al principio —dijo, por fin, con voz profunda—. No me casaré contigo bajo ninguna circunstancia, por lo que te pido que no trates de quedarte embarazada para obligarme a ello. Si quieres casarte, yo no soy el hombre adecuado. Tal vez deberíamos disolver nuestro acuerdo.

La tensión había vuelto. Su cuerpo, completamente desnudo, rezumaba anticipación ante la respuesta que ella pudiera darle, pero su rostro no mostraba preocupación alguna. Ya había tomado su decisión y sólo esperaba escuchar lo que Alice fuera a responder. A pesar de que ella sentía una enorme presión en el pecho, tenía que reconocer que la respuesta de Jasper había sido precisamente la que ella había esperado.

Sin embargo, descubrió que no podía decir las palabras que harían que Jasper se vistiera y se marchara. No en aquellos momentos. Lo haría por la mañana. Quería tener aquella última noche juntos, poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba una vez más del único modo en el que él estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

* * *

_**El próximo cap es muy importante en la historia y espero comenten mucho y más rápido actualizare no vemos pronto besos…**_


	3. Embarazada

**Capítulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente, Jasper se despertó muy temprano. Permaneció tumbado en la cama, bañado por la tenue luz del alba, aunque le resultaba imposible dormir por la tensión que le había provocado la pregunta que Anna le había hecho la noche anterior. Durante unos terroríficos instantes, había visto cómo su vida cambiaba por completo a su alrededor hasta que Alice le había sonreído y le había dicho suavemente:

—No. Jamás trataría de obligarte a que te casaras conmigo. Sólo era una pregunta.

Ella seguía durmiendo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Jasper, cubierta por su brazo. Desde el principio, a Jasper le había resultado imposible dormir a menos que Alice estuviera a su lado. Había dormido solo durante toda la vida, pero cuando Alicr se convirtió en su amante, había descubierto que volver a dormir solo le resultaba prácticamente imposible.

La situación estaba empeorando. Los viajes de negocios jamás le habían preocupado antes. De hecho, más bien había disfrutado con ellos, pero, en los últimos tiempos, le habían empezado a irritar profundamente. Aquel último viaje había sido el peor.

Los retrasos y los problemas no habían sido nada fuera de lo normal, pero lo que una vez había dado por sentado le molestaba al máximo en aquellos momentos. El retraso de un vuelo podía provocarle una ira irrefrenable. Un plano perdido era suficiente para despedir a alguien. Además, no había podido dormir. Los ruidos del hotel y la cama le habían irritado especialmente, aunque seguramente no se habría dado cuenta de nada si Alice hubiera estado a su lado. Esa reflexión había sido más que suficiente para provocarle sudores fríos por todo el cuerpo, pero, además de eso, había sentido una imperiosa necesidad de regresar a Denver, a Alice. Hasta que no la tuvo debajo de él en la cama y sintió el cálido contacto de su cuerpo, no pudorelajarse.

En cuanto entró por la puerta del apartamento, sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de él. Alice lo miró y sonrió como siempre. Sus ojos oscuros se mostraban tranquilos y serenos, pero provocaron en él una profunda necesidad sexual. Atravesar aquella puerta había sido como entrar en un santuario. Ella le había servido una copa y se había acercado a él. Cuando Jasper olió el aroma que desprendía la piel de Alice, el mismo que siempre estaba prendido en sus sábanas, la ferocidad de su deseo había sido casi insoportable.

Jasper había notado su serenidad, su femenino aroma desde que la contrató como secretaria. La había deseado desde aquel mismo instante, pero había decidido controlar sus impulsos sexuales porque ni quería ni necesitaba aquella clase de complicación en su lugar de trabajo. Sin embargo, poco a poco, el deseo se había ido haciendo cada vez más fuerte hasta convertirse en una necesidad insoportableque lo devoraba día y noche. Poco a poco, su autocontrol empezó a flaquear.

Alice era como miel para Jasper y él se moría por saborearla. Tenía una sedosa melena de color negro y unos ojos de color chocolate. No era una mujer llamativa, pero resultaba tan agradable mirarla que la gente se volvía constantemente a su paso. Aquellos ojos castaños se mostraban siempre tranquilos, cálidos, amables…

Al final, Jasper no había podido seguir resistiéndose. El frenesí de aquella primera noche aún le sorprendía porque, hasta aquel momento, Jasper no había perdido nunca el control. Sin embargo, con Alice se había dejado llevar, viéndose arrastrado a las profundidades de aquellos cálidos ojos. En ocasiones, le daba la impresión de que jamás había logrado recuperar el control que había perdido aquella noche.

Jamás había permitido que nadie se le acercara de aquel modo, pero, después de aquella primera noche, no había podido olvidarse de Alice como lo había hecho del resto de las mujeres con las que había estado. Reconocer algo tan sencillo le aterrorizaba. El único modo en el que había podido controlarlo había sido separándola de las otras partes de su vida. Ella podría ser su amante, pero nada más.

No podía permitir que ella le importara. Aún mantenía la guardia para que ella no se acercara demasiado. Si lo hacía, Alice podría destruirlo. Ninguna otra mujer había amenazado sus defensas de aquel modo, por lo que, en ocasiones, sentía deseos de marcharse y de no regresar nunca más, de no volver a verla, pero no podía hacerlo. La necesitaba desesperadamente, pero tenía que esforzarse constantementepara que ella no se diera cuenta.

El acuerdo al que habían llegado le permitía dormir con ella toda las noches y perderse una y otra vez en su cálido y maravilloso cuerpo. En la cama, podía besarla y acariciarla, envolverse en ella. En la cama podía saciarse de su miel, calmar la necesidad que tenía de tocarla, de abrazarla. En la cama, ella se aferraba a Jasper con abandono, haciendo todo lo que él quería y acariciándolo con un descaro y una ternura que lo volvían loco. Cuando estaban juntos en la cama, parecía que ella no podía dejar nunca de tocarlo y, muy a su pesar, Jasper gozaba con ello.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido juntos en aquellos dos últimos años, Jasper conocía muy poco de la vida de ella. Alice no bombardeaba a nadie con detalles de su pasado o de su presente y él no le había preguntado nada porque, al hacerlo, le estaría dando el mismo derecho a ella para preguntarle a él sobre su vida, algo sobre lo que Jasper prácticamente ni pensaba. Sabía los años que ella tenía, dónde había nacido, dónde había estudiado, su número de la Seguridad Social, sus anteriores trabajos… todos los detalles que aparecían en su currículum. Sabía que era una persona concienzuda, detallista y amante de una vida tranquila. Raramente bebía alcohol y de hecho, últimamente, parecía haberlo dejado del todo. Leía bastantes libros de temas muy variados y Jasper sabía que ella prefería los colores pastel y que no le gustaba la comida picante. Sin embargo, no sabía si había estado enamorada alguna vez o lo que le había ocurrido a su familia. En su archivo personal, la palabra «ninguno» había aparecido en el apartado en el que se preguntaba por los parientes más cercanos. No sabía por qué se había mudado a Denver o qué esperaba de la vida. Sólo conocía hechos superficiales sobre Alice, hechos que todo el mundo era capaz de ver. De sus recuerdos o esperanzas no sabía nada.

Algunas veces se temía que, precisamente por saber tan poco de ella, Alice pudiera escapársele algún día. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera predecir lo que ella podría hacer en un futuro cuando no sabía nada de ella? La culpa sólo era suya.

Jamás le había preguntado nada ni la había animado a que le contara detalles de su vida. Durante los dos últimos años, Jasper había vivido preso de un terror silencioso, temiendo el día en el que terminaría perdiéndola, pero sintiéndose incapaz al mismo tiempo de hacer nada para evitarlo. No sabía cómo cambiar aquella situación, sobre todo cuando incluso pensar que podía decirle a Alice lo vulnerable que lo hacía sentirse lo ponía físicamente enfermo.

El apetito sexual creció dentro de él al pensar en Alice, al notarla tumbada a su lado. Su masculinidad se irguió como respuesta. Si no podían tener otra forma de contacto, al menos podían dejarse llevar por la abrumadora necesidad sexual que experimentaban el uno por el otro.

Jasper jamás había buscado otra cosa que no fuera sexo en una mujer. Resultaba una ironía que estuviera utilizando el sexo para sentir al menos una cierta cercanía con ella. Los latidos del corazón se le aceleraron cuando empezó a acariciarla, despertándola a la pasión para poder hundirse en ella y olvidarse, durante un rato, de todo menos del increíble placer que sentía al hacer el amor con Alice. Era uno de esos días soleados en los que la luz es tan brillante que resulta casi cegadora.

Aquel día de abril era perfecto, con aire limpio y cálidas temperaturas. Desgraciadamente, Alice se sentía como si el corazón se le estuviera muriendo por dentro. Le preparó el desayuno y lo tomaron en la terraza, como lo hacían con frecuencia cuando el tiempo era bueno. Ella le sirvió otra taza de café y se sentó enfrente de él. Entonces, rodeó con ambas manos el vaso de zumo de naranja que iba a tomarse para que no le temblaran.

—Jasper —dijo, sin poder mirarlo. Se centró en el vaso de zumo. Sentía náuseas, pero en aquella ocasión eran más síntoma de temor que de su embarazo.

Él había estado poniéndose al día de las noticias locales. Levantó la mirada y la observó por encima del periódico.

—Tengo que marcharme —añadió ella, en voz baja.

El rostro de Jasper palideció y, durante un largo instante, se sentó como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de piedra. Ni siquiera parpadeaba. Una ligera brisa sacudió el periódico, moviendo las páginas muy lentamente. El momento había llegado y él no sabía si podría soportarlo. Miró a Alice, que seguía con la cabeza bajada, y supo que tenía que hablar. Al menos en aquella ocasión, quería saber la razón.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Alice hizo un gesto de dolor al notar la tensión que había en la voz de Jasper.

—Ha ocurrido algo. Yo no lo he planeado. Simplemente… simplemente ha ocurrido.

Jasper pensó que se refería a que se había enamorado de otro hombre y trató de contener la respiración para aliviar el nudo de agonía que sentía en el pecho. Había confiado plenamente en ella. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que ella pudiera estar viéndose con otro hombre durante sus ausencias. Evidentemente, se había equivocado.

—¿Me vas a dejar por otro hombre? Anna levantó bruscamente la cabeza y lo miró, asombrada por aquella pregunta. Jasper le devolvió la mirada con unos ojos más verdes y más fieros de lo que los había visto nunca.

—No —susurró ella—. Eso nunca.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? —preguntó él levantándose y controlando a duras penas su ira.

Alice respiró profundamente.

—Estoy embarazada.

Durante un instante, la expresión del rostro de Jasper no cambió. A continuación, se endureció y adquirió un gesto impenetrable.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que estoy embarazada. De casi cuatro meses. El bebé nacerá a finales de septiembre.

Jasper le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la pared de la terraza para observar la ciudad. La línea de sus hombros era muy rígida y expresaba muy bien la ira que sentía.

—Dios mío… Jamás pensé que harías algo así —dijo, apenas controlando la voz—. Tendría que haberme imaginado que se trataba de esto después de la pregunta que me hiciste anoche. El matrimonio sería mucho más rentable que una demanda de paternidad, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, estás dispuesta a sacar beneficio sea como sea.

Alice se levantó de la mesa y entró en el apartamento. Jasper seguía al lado de la pared, con los puños apretados mientras trataba de controlar la ira y el duro sentimiento de traición que estaba experimentando en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, se sentía demasiado tenso para permanecer allí mucho tiempo. La siguió decidido a encontrar la profundidad de su propia estupidez aunque sabía que eso sólo acrecentaría el dolor.

Aunque la verdad terminara destrozándolo, tenía que conocerla. Siempre se había creído invulnerable, pero Alice le había enseñado el punto débil de su armadura emocional. No obstante, cuando consiguiera superarlo, sería verdaderamente intocable. Alice se había sentado tranquilamente en su escritorio y estaba escribiendo algo en una hoja de papel.

Jasper había esperado que ella estuviera haciendo las maletas, cualquier cosa menos lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué haces?

Ella se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Jasper, pero no dejó de escribir. Tenía un aspecto pálido y cansado. Jasper esperó que ella sintiera tan sólo una fracción de lo que él estaba pasando en aquellos momentos.

—Te he preguntado qué estás haciendo.

Alice firmó el papel y, tras ponerle la fecha, se lo entregó a Jasper.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo. Evidentemente, estaba realizando un enorme esfuerzo por mantener la voz tranquila—. Ahora no tendrás que preocuparte por una demanda de paternidad.

Jasper tomó el papel y lo examinó rápidamente. Después volvió a leerlo con más atención y creciente incredulidad. La nota era breve y concisa.

_**Juro, por mi propia voluntad, que Jasper Whitlock no es el padre del hijo que estoy esperando. Por lo tanto, no tiene responsabilidad legal alguna ni conmigo ni con mi hijo.**_

Entonces, Alice se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la habitación.

—Recogeré todas mis cosas y me marcharé esta misma noche.

Jasper observó el papel que tenía en la mano. Se sentía casi mareado por los sentimientos encontrados que estaba experimentando. No se podía creer lo que había hecho Alice ni con la despreocupación que lo había realizado. Con unas pocas palabras escritas sobre una hoja de papel había impedido que él tuviera que pagarle una buena suma de dinero. Dios sabía que Jasper habría pagado lo que fuera, incluso hasta llegar a la bancarrota, para asegurarse de que a ese niño no le faltara de nada, no como…

Empezó a temblar y el rostro se le llenó de sudor. La ira se apoderó de él. Agarró con fuerza el papel y siguió a Alice al dormitorio. Al entrar, vio que ella ya estaba sacando las maletas del vestidor.

—¡Eso es una maldita mentira! —exclamó arrugando y tirando el papel al suelo.

Alice se estremeció, pero permaneció tranquila. Sin embargo, en silencio, se preguntó cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar antes de desmoronarse y comenzar a llorar.

—Por supuesto que es una mentira —consiguió decir mientras iba colocando las maletas encima de la cama.

—Ese niño es mío.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

—¿Acaso has tenido alguna duda de ello? Yo no he admitido que te haya sido infiel… Simplemente estaba tratando de tranquilizarte.

—¿De tranquilizarme? —gritó él, levantándole la voz por primera vez en los tres años que hacía que la conocía—. ¿Cómo diablos voy a estar tranquilo sabiendo que mi hijo… que mi hijo…? —se interrumpió. Le estaba resultando imposible terminar la frase.

Alice empezó a vaciar los cajones y a colocar cada prenda cuidadosamente en la maleta.

—¿Saber que tu hijo qué?

—¿Vas a tenerlo?

Alice se tensó. Entonces, lentamente, se irguió para observar a Jasper.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que si has pensado en el aborto.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Es una cuestión razonable.

Alice comprendió que Jasper no entendía nada. No consideraría la idea del aborto si supiera lo que ella sentía.

Todo el amor que Alice había expresado en aquellas largas horas parecía haber pasado completamente desapercibido para Jasper. Tal vez había aceptado la pasión en ella como una muestra de la habilidad de una mantenida, completamente entregada a tener contento a su amante.

Decidió no decir nada de esto. Se limitó a mirarlo antes de responder.

—No, no voy a abortar —dijo, antes de centrarse una vez más en su equipaje.

—¿Entonces qué? —quiso saber Jasper—. Si vas a tenerlo, ¿qué vas a hacer con él?

Alice lo escuchó con creciente incredulidad. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca o era él el que había perdido el juicio? ¿Qué le parecía a Jasper que iba a hacer él con el bebé? Se le ocurrieron varias respuestas, algunas evidentes y otras no tanto. ¿Acaso esperaba él que le enumerara las numerosas tareas que había que realizar con un bebé o le estaba preguntando qué planes tenía? Dada la exactitud con la que Jasper se expresaba habitualmente al hablar, Alice se sentía más asombrada por no haber comprendido a qué se refería él exactamente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso? Supongo que lo que hacen habitualmente las madres.

El rostro de Jasper adquirió una tonalidad grisácea y empezó a cubrírsele de sudor.

—Ese niño es mío —le espetó. Entonces, se acercó a ella y la agarró por los hombros—. Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para evitar que lo tires por ahí como si fuera basura.

_**Waoooo gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios eso me alegra mucho… Que tal les pareció el capitulo… Espero comenten mucho y más rápido actualizare no vemos pronto besos…**_


	4. Sentimientos

**Capítulo 3 **

Alice sintió un escalofrío de horror por la espalda y, momentáneamente, se quedó sin habla. Lo único que podía hacer era soportar la fuerza con la que Jasper le apretaba los hombros. Lo observaba con incredulidad, sin poder apartar la vista de él. Trató varias veces de hablar y, cuando por fin lo consiguió, su voz no era más que un ronco susurro.

—¿Tirarlo, dices? ¡Dios santo! ¡Estás enfermo! ¿Cómo si no ibas a ser capaz de decir algo como eso?

Jasper estaba temblando. Alice se percató de ello al mirarle las manos. Aquella reacción alivió en parte a Alice dado que, de repente, se dio cuenta de que él también estaba muy disgustado. El instinto la guió y la empujó a colocarle las manos a Jasper sobre el pecho.

—Yo jamás haría nada que pudiera dañar a tu hijo le dijo. Nunca.

Los temblores que lo atenazaban se intensificaron. Los ojos verdes de Jasper brillaban con una extraña emoción que ella no podía interpretar. Entonces, con mucho cuidado, él le soltó los hombros y dejó que las manos le cayeran a ambos lados de los costados.

—No tienes que marcharte de aquí —comentó, como si fuera eso de lo que habían estado hablando—. Es un buen apartamento. Podrías hacerte cargo del alquiler…

Alice se dio la vuelta bruscamente para ocultar el profundo dolor que le habían causado aquellas palabras porque, durante un instante, había creído que él se refería a que las cosas no tenían por qué cambiar. No era así. Jasper seguía teniendo la intención de dar por terminada su relación.

—No… Simplemente, no… —susurró.

—¿No qué? —la desafió él—. ¿Que no trate de facilitarte un poco las cosas?

—No me pidas que me quede aquí sin ti —respondió—. Tú eres la razón de que yo esté en este apartamento. Sin ti, no tengo razón alguna para quedarme —confesó, girándose de nuevo para mirarlo. Entonces, levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz clara y firme—. Te amo. Si no hubiera sido así, jamás me habría venido aquí contigo.

Un gesto de asombro recorrió el rostro de Jasper y lo hizo palidecer aún más.

Movió los labios, pero no emitió sonido alguno.

—Pensaba marcharme porque pensaba que eso sería lo que tú querrías — añadió, sin vacilar—. Desde el principio, me has dejado muy claro que no quieres ataduras, por lo que no esperaba nada más. Aunque tú quisieras proseguir con nuestro… acuerdo, yo no creo que sea posible. No puedo ser madre y seguir siendo tu amante incondicional. Los bebés tienen sus propias prioridades. Por lo tanto, bajo las presentes circunstancias, es mejor que me marche, pero eso no significa que yo vaya a dejar de amarte.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza, bien por incredulidad o por negación. Entonces, fue a sentarse en la cama y, desde allí, miró sin ver las maletas abiertas.

Alice no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada. La reacción que había esperado era de ira o de frialdad, pero Jasper parecía estar verdaderamente sorprendido, como si algo terrible terminara de suceder. Alice se acercó hasta la cama para sentarse a su lado y lo observó como si estuviera tratando de interpretar todos y cada uno de los matices de la expresión de su rostro. Jasper resultaba difícil de comprender cuando estaba relajado. En aquellos momentos, su rostro era como de mármol.

—Jamás me imaginé que te comportarías de este modo —dijo ella—. Creía… creía que simplemente no te importaría. Él levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada tan cortante como el filo de una espada.

—¿Acaso pensaste que yo simplemente te dejaría marchar y que no volvería a pensar nunca más en ti o en el bebé? —la acusó con dureza. Alice no se arredró.

—Sí, eso fue exactamente lo que pensé. ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar? Jamás me habías indicado que yo fuera algo más que un instrumento para dar escape a tus impulsos sexuales.

Jasper sintió un profundo dolor en el corazón. Tuvo que apartar la mirada. Alice creía que sólo era un instrumento, cuando él medía su vida por el tiempo que pasaba al lado de ella. Debía admitir que jamás se lo había confesado, por lo que, en parte, ella tenía razón. Jasper se había tomado todas las molestias posibles para evitar que ella se enterara de nada. ¿Era ésa la razón de que estuviera perdiéndola? Se sentía como si lo hubieran hecho pedazos, pero el dolor resultaba demasiado insoportable para saber qué era lo que más le dolía, si saber que estaba perdiendo a Alice o que había engendrado un hijo que también iba a perder para siempre.

—¿Tienes algún sitio al que ir? —murmuró.

Alice suspiró suavemente. Con aquel gesto, se le escapó el último hálito de su esperanza.

—No, en realidad, no, pero no importa. He estado mirando por ahí, pero no me he querido comprometer con nadie hasta que hubiera hablado contigo. Me marcharé a un hotel. No creo que tarde mucho tiempo en encontrar otro apartamento y, además, tú te has asegurado de que yo no tenga problemas económicos. Muchas gracias. Y gracias también por mi hijo.

Alice consiguió esbozar una débil sonrisa, pero, como Jasper había dejado de mirarla, no la vio. Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas. El cansancio se reflejaba claramente en su rostro.

—No tienes por qué marcharte a un hotel —musitó—. Puedes seguir aquí hasta que encuentres otro sitio. No hay razón para mudarse dos veces. Además, tenemos muchos asuntos legales de los que ocuparnos.

—No, no tenemos nada de lo que ocuparnos —replicó ella—. Nada. Tú te has asegurado de proporcionarme seguridad económica, por lo que tengo medios más que suficientes para ocuparme de mi hijo. Te aseguro que no voy a intentar sangrarte.

—¿Y si yo deseo ocuparme de ese niño? También es hijo mío. ¿O acaso habías pensado no enseñármelo nunca?

Alice estaba francamente asombrada.

—¿Quieres decir que te gustaría conocerlo?

Aquello era algo que jamás había esperado. Lo único que había esperado era un frío y definitivo final de su relación. La sorpresa volvió a reflejarse en el rostro de Jasper, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Tragó saliva y se levantó. Entonces, comenzó a caminar de arriba abajo por la habitación, como si fuera un animal enjaulado. Al verlo así, Alice sintió pena de él.

—Olvídate de lo que he dicho…

En vez de tranquilizarlo, estas palabras parecieron irritar a Jasper aún más. Se mesó el cabello con las manos y entonces, se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta.

—No puedo… Tengo que pensar en todo eso… Quédate el tiempo que necesites.

Se marchó antes de que ella pudiera impedírselo, antes de que se diera cuenta que él se iba a marchar. La puerta se cerró de un portazo. Sin levantarse de la cama, Alice observó la estancia vacía y recordó la mirada pérdida que había visto en los ojos de Jasper. Admitió que estaba mucho más afectado de lo que jamás hubiera pensado en un principio, pero no sabía por qué. Jasper se había cuidado tanto de no hablarle de su pasado que no sabía absolutamente nada de su infancia, ni siquiera quiénes eran sus padres. Si tenía familia, Alice lo desconocía. No obstante, no era de extrañar. Él seguía teniendo su propio apartamento y todo su correo iba allí. Tampoco creía que, en el caso de tener parientes, les hubiera hablado de ella y les hubiera dado su dirección por si no lo localizaban en su casa.

Miró a su alrededor y observó el apartamento al que había considerado su casa durante los últimos dos años. No sabía si podía quedarse allí mientras buscaba otro sitio donde vivir, a pesar de la generosa oferta que Jasper le había hecho. Le había dicho la pura verdad cuando le confesó que no podría vivir allí sin él. El apartamento estaba impregnado de su presencia, de recuerdos que tardarían mucho tiempo en borrarse. Su hijo había sido concebido en la misma cama sobre la que estaba sentada. Sonrió. Tal vez no. Jasper jamás había sentido la necesidad de limitar sus relaciones íntimas a la cama. Suponía que era igual de posible que hubiera ocurrido en la ducha, en el sofá o incluso sobre la encimera de la cocina, sobre la que habían hecho el amor una fría tarde. Jasper llegó mientras ella estaba preparando la cena y no sintió deseos de esperar a llevarla al dormitorio.

Los días de pasión desbordada habían terminado, tal y como había imaginado. Y aunque Jasper no hubiera reaccionado tal y como ella había imaginado, el resultado era el mismo.

Jasper se echó a andar. Lo hacía automáticamente, sin preocuparse de adonde se dirigía. Aún se sentía aturdido por los golpes a los que Alice le había sometido y le resultaba imposible ordenar sus pensamientos o controlar sus sentimientos. Llevaba tanto tiempo controlando todos los aspectos de su vida, cerrándole la puerta a acontecimientos ocurridos años atrás, que había creído que el monstruo estaba domado, que el horror y las pesadillas habían muerto para siempre. Desgraciadamente, lo único que había hecho falta para destruir aquella frágil y engañosa paz había sido saber que Alice estaba embarazada y que tenía intención de dejarlo.

Sentía deseos de levantar los puños al cielo y maldecir al destino por hacerle pasar por algo así. Se habría arrodillado sobre la acera para aullar como un animal enloquecido si hubiera sabido que esto ayudaría a aliviar sólo una pequeña parte de la agonía que le atenazaba el pecho. Sabía que no sería así. Sólo podría encontrar alivio en un sitio: en los brazos de Alice.

Ni siquiera podía empezar a pensar en el futuro. No lo tenía. Ni siquiera podía empezar a pensar en los días interminables que lo esperaban. No podía enfrentarse ni siquiera a uno solo, cuando menos a una eterna sucesión de días. ¿Un día sin Alice? ¿Por qué molestarse siquiera?

Jamás podría decirle lo mucho que ella significaba para él. Casi no podía tolerar admitirlo ante sí mismo. El amor, en su experiencia, era sólo una invitación a la traición y al rechazo. Si se permitía amar, se convertía en un ser vulnerable a la destrucción de la mente y del alma. Nadie lo había amado nunca. Era una lección que había aprendido desde que tenía uso de razón y la había aprendido muy bien. Su propia supervivencia se había basado en la dura coraza de la indiferencia con la que se había protegido hasta entonces, formando capa tras capa de una armadura impenetrable.

¿Cuándo dejó de ser protección para convertirse en prisión? ¿Acaso añora la tortuga alguna vez librarse de su caparazón para poder correr desnuda y libre? Probablemente no, pero él no tenía tanta suerte. Alice le había dicho que lo amaba y, aunque no fuera cierto, al decírselo le había dado la oportunidad de permanecer a su lado un poco más. No se había atrevido a hacerlo porque aquello habría significado librarse al menos de unas cuantas capas de su coraza. Esa posibilidad lo llenaba de un terror que se basaba en su más tierna infancia y que se había fortalecido a lo largo de muchos años de abusos.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de su apartamento, la miró perplejo, sin saber muy bien dónde estaba. Al darse cuenta por fin de que estaba frente a su propia casa, se sacó las llaves y abrió. El apartamento estaba silencioso y vacío, sin nadie que le diera una dulce bienvenida. Alice jamás había estado allí y se notaba.

Casi no podía soportar estar allí. Era una casa oscura y vacía, como una tumba y se sentía incapaz de llevarle luz alguna. La única que había conocido nunca era la que Alice le proporcionaba y la había compartido con ella durante un espacio de tiempo muy breve, para luego apartarla de su lado por su irrefrenable lujuria. Jamás había podido mantener las manos apartadas de ella. Le había hecho el amor con más frecuencia de lo que jamás hubiera creído posible. Su masculinidad despertaba una y otra vez ante la dulce perspectiva de hundirse en ella y fundir su cuerpo con el de

Alice. La había dejado embarazada y, por ello, la había perdido.

¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella? No podría funcionar. No podría interesarse por sus malditos contratos o por si el trabajo se realizaba o no. Siempre había realizado su trabajo sabiendo que ella lo estaba esperando. Aunque su trabajo lo apartara de Alice, sabía que éste lo ayudaba a cuidar de ella y a asegurarse de que jamás le faltara de nada. Cada vez que había aumentado el paquete de acciones que había preparado para ella, había sentido una profunda satisfacción. Tal vez había creído que sus diligentes esfuerzos en ese sentido lo ayudaran a mantener a Alice a su lado y que le demostraran a ella que estaba mejor con Jasper que con ningún otro hombre o sola.

No podía ni siquiera pensar que ella pudiera haberse quedado con él sólo porque le estaba proporcionando seguridad económica. Si llegara a pensar eso de Alice, no le quedaría nada por lo que mereciera la pena vivir. No. Siempre había sabido que a ella le disgustaba aquella parte de su acuerdo. No había habido razón alguna para que ella permaneciera a su lado a menos que… a menos que, efectivamente, lo amara.

Por primera vez se dejó pensar en lo que ella le había dicho. En su momento, no había querido hacerlo, pero en aquellos instantes las palabras no dejaban de darle vueltas por su subconsciente, como si fueran frágiles pájaros que temían echar a volar.

Alice lo amaba.

Permaneció sentado en el silencioso apartamento durante el resto del día y de la noche, demasiado ensimismado como para sentir la necesidad de luz o de ruido. Se sentía como si estuviera basando su esperanza en la más débil de las posibilidades, como si estuviera tratando de conseguir un imposible, pero le resultaba imposible hacer otra cosa.

Si era cierto que Alice lo amaba, no podía dejarla escapar de aquella manera.


	5. La verdad

**Capítulo 4**

Alice pasó una noche muy mala. No pudo dormir. Aunque no había esperado dormir de un tirón, tampoco había supuesto que permanecería despierta durante horas, mirando el techo de la habitación, y sintió un dolor casi físico por el vacío que tenía a su lado. Jasper había pasado muchas noches alejado de ella debido a sus numerosos viajes de negocios, pero Alice siempre había conseguido dormir. Aquello era, sin embargo, muy diferente. Se trataba de un vacío físico y del alma. Había sabido que la situación resultaría muy difícil, pero no se había imaginado que le produciría tanto dolor. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, había estado llorando hasta que la cabeza le empezó a doler e incluso entonces había sido incapaz de parar. Había sido el puro agotamiento lo que había terminado por fin con las lágrimas, pero no el dolor. Seguía a su lado, incansable, a lo largo de las interminables y oscuras horas.

Si aquello era lo que le deparaba el destino, no sabía si iba a poder soportarlo aunque tuviera a su hijo con ella. Había creído que aquel bebé, aquel increíble tesoro, le serviría de cierto consuelo para suplir la ausencia de Jasper. Aunque podría ser que fuera así en el futuro, en aquellos momentos no le servía de nada. No podía tener a su hijo en brazos en aquellos instantes. Tardaría cinco largos meses en poder hacerlo. Se levantó al amanecer sin haber dormido absolutamente nada y preparó café descafeinado. Aquel día más que nunca necesitaba sentir el empuje de la cafeína, pero su embarazo se lo prohibía. Mientras el café se preparó, se sentó en la cocina envuelta en una gruesa bata.

La lluvia caía incesantemente y golpeaba los cristales de las ventanas. El día anterior había sido muy bueno, pero el alocado tiempo de abril se había transformado para convertir aquella jornada en fría y lluviosa. Si Jasper hubiera estado allí, se habrían pasado la mañana en la cama, acurrucados entre las cálidas sábanas y explorando perezosamente los límites del placer. Alice tragó saliva y entonces inclinó la cabeza hacia la mesa. La pena volvía a hacerse insoportable. A pesar de que tenía los ojos doloridos de tanto llorar, parecía que aún le quedaban lágrimas.

No oyó que la puerta se abría, pero el sonido de los pasos sobre el suelo le hizo levantar la cabeza y secarse rápidamente los ojos con el reverso de la mano. Jasper estaba frente a ella, con el rostro triste y sombrío de puro cansancio. Aún llevaba puestas las mismas ropas que el día anterior, aunque se había puesto una cazadora como protección contra la lluvia. Evidentemente, había estado andando por la calle, porque tenía empapado el cabello y el rostro.

—No llores —le dijo en un tono de voz duro y poco natural.

Se sentía avergonzada de que él la hubiera sorprendido llorando. Siempre se había esforzado mucho por ocultar sus emociones ante Jasper, sabiendo que éstas lo hacían sentirse incómodo. También sabía que no tenía muy buen aspecto. Tenía los ojos hinchados y húmedos, con el cabello aún revuelto por una noche de insomnio y envueltos de la cabeza a los pies en una gruesa bata. Una amante debería estar bien peinada y vestida. Ese pensamiento estuvo a punto de provocarle de nuevo las lágrimas. Sin apartar la mirada de ella, Jasper se quitó la cazadora y la colgó sobre el respaldo de una silla.

—No sabía si te habías quedado aquí —dijo, con la voz llena de tensión—.

Esperaba que lo hubieras hecho, pero…

De repente, se acercó a ella con increíble velocidad y la tomó en brazos para llevarla al dormitorio.

Después de un pequeño grito de sorpresa, Alice se aferró a él. Todo había ocurrido como la primera vez, como si la pasión se hubiera estado acumulando tras la presa de su autocontrol y, por fin, la presa hubiera terminado por romperse. La había tomado en brazos para colocarla sobre el suelo del despacho con un único movimiento y, entonces, se le había tumbado encima antes de que la sorpresa de Alice pudiera dar paso a la felicidad. Ella lo había agarrado con fuerza, dejándose llevar por un deseo que igualaba al de él. Habían pasado horas antes de que los dos pudieran separarse uno del otro.

Alice sentía la misma fiereza en aquellos momentos, cuando Jasper la colocó en la cama y se inclinó sobre ella para desabrocharle la bata. Bajo ésta, Alice llevaba un fino camisón de seda, pero, evidentemente, hasta una prenda tan delicada era demasiado. En silencio, ella levantó la mirada y observó el rostro de Jasper. Vio cómo él la liberaba de la bata y luego le sacaba el camisón por la cabeza. Al sentirse desnuda delante de él, sintió que la respiración se le aceleraba y que los pechos se le erguían ante la mirada de Jasper, que resultaba tan excitante como cualquiera de sus caricias. Una cálida y agradable sensación comenzó a formársele en el vientre y a extendérsele por todo el cuerpo.

Jasper le separó las piernas y se le arrodilló entre ellas. Visualmente, se dio un festín de lo que tenía ante los ojos. Entonces, comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón y la bragueta. A continuación, se bajó los pantalones lo justo para liberarse. Entonces, miró a Alice a los ojos.

—Si no deseas que esto ocurra, dilo ahora.

Ella no podía negarle a él y a sí misma lo que ambos tanto deseaban. Levantó los brazos a modo de invitación y Jasper se inclinó sobre ella, aceptándola, hundiéndose en ella y en sus brazos con un único movimiento. Lanzó un gruñido no sólo ante el increíble placer que experimentó sino también al notar que el dolor cesaba en su cuerpo.

Alice se movió debajo de él, gozando con el intenso placer sexual que le proporcionaba. El contacto de las ropas húmedas y frías de Jasper contra la piel la hacía sentirse más desnuda que nunca. El único punto de contacto entre las pieles desnudas de ambos estaba entre las piernas de Alice, lo que la hacía sentirse aún más excitada y más consciente de la potente masculinidad de Jasper. No tardó mucho en alcanzar el clímax y se lamentó por ello porque le habría gustado que las sensaciones que estaba experimentando duraran para siempre.

Jasper se detuvo sin salir de ella. Le agarró el rostro entre las manos y se lo llenó de besos.

—No llores —murmuró. Hasta aquel momento Alice no se había dado cuenta de que los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas—. No llores. No tiene por qué terminar ahora.

Jasper echó mano del conocimiento y de las habilidades puestas a prueba durante dos años de intimidad y encontró perfectamente el ritmo que logró despertar de nuevo el deseo en Alice. Se tomaron su tiempo, porque ninguno de los dos quería que el placer terminara nunca y el contacto que se produjo entre los cuerpos les procuró una satisfacción muy diferente. Ninguno de los dos quería que aquello terminara nunca, porque, mientras estuvieran así, no tendrían que volver a enfrentarse con el espectro de la separación.

De repente, las ropas de Jasper pasaron de ser un placer muy sensual para convertirse en una barrera intolerable. Alice le desgarró los botones de la camisa, desesperada por encontrar el contacto de la piel de Jasper contra la suya. El se levantó lo suficiente para despojarse de la prenda y tirarla al suelo. Entonces, volvió a apretarse contra ella, haciendo que Alice gimiera de placer al sentir el duro vello contra los pezones.

Jasper le cubrió los senos con ambas manos y los apretó. A continuación, bajó la cabeza para besarle los pezones. Notó que estaban un poco más oscuros y que los pechos estaban algo hinchados, señales inequívocas del bebé que estaba creciendo en el vientre de Alice. Sin poder evitarlo, se echó a temblar de excitación ante aquella perspectiva, al darse cuenta de que el mismo acto que estaba realizando en aquellos instantes había tenido como resultado una pequeña vida.

Tuvo que apretar los dientes para no alcanzar el clímax en aquel mismo instante. Su hijo… Aquel pequeño ser era suyo, formaba parte de él y compartía sus mismos genes. Sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne, mezclados inseparablemente con los de Alice, un ser vivo que era parte de los dos. Sintió una oleada de posesión física que jamás había conocido antes, que jamás se había imaginado siquiera que pudiera existir. ¡Su hijo! Y su mujer. La dulce Alice, la de la suave y cálida piel, la de los plácidos y cálidos ojos oscuros.

Llevaba negando demasiado tiempo la cima del placer como para poder seguir posponiéndola. La escalaron juntos, dejando que los envolviera, primero a ella y luego a él, temblando ambos de una manera que resultaba casi imposible de soportar. Gozaron juntos presos de un paroxismo de placer, gritando de puro gozo y dejándose llevar por las maravillosas sensaciones posteriores. Permanecieron unidos. Ninguno de los dos deseaba ser el primero que se moviera y que rompiera el vínculo que se había establecido entre ambos. Alice deslizó los dedos entre el húmedo cabello de Jasper. Le encantaba sentir el cráneo bajo las yemas.

—¿Por qué has regresado? —susurró—. Ya fue bastante duro ver cómo te marchabas la primera vez. ¿Por qué tienes que volver a hacerme pasar por ello?

Sintió que Jasper se tensaba sobre su cuerpo. Antes, jamás le había confesado sus sentimientos. Se había limitado a sonreír y a dejarse llevar por su papel de perfecta amante. Jamás le había pedido nada. Sin embargo, había perdido su escudo de protección al declararle su amor y no había vuelta atrás. No iba a negar que estuviera enamorada de él.

Jasper se tumbó de costado, agarrándola por la cintura y arrastrándola consigo. Ella se movió automáticamente, levantando la pierna y colocándola por encima de él para estar más cómoda. Jasper se acercó un poco más para mantener aquella ligera penetración y los dos lanzaron suaves suspiros de alivio.

—¿Tienes que marcharte? —le preguntó por fin

—. ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte? —Sin ti no podría soportarlo…

—¿Y si… y si yo me quedara también? —Sugirió él, con un gran esfuerzo—. ¿Y si siguiéramos como antes?

Alice levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Era consciente de lo mucho que le había costado realizar aquella oferta. Jasper siempre se había cuidado mucho de no mostrar sus sentimientos en forma alguna, pero, en aquellos momentos, estaba ofreciéndose a ella, pidiendo unos vínculos que jamás habían existido entre ellos. Jasper necesitaba ser amado más que ningún otro hombre que ella hubiera conocido jamás, pero Alice no sabía si él sería capaz de tolerarlo. El amor suponía responsabilidades, obligaciones. No era gratis, requería un alto precio que se pagaba en la forma del compromiso.

¿Podrías hacerlo? —le preguntó, con la tristeza reflejada en los ojos y en el tono de su voz. No dudo que lo intentarías, pero ¿podrías quedarte? No hay vuelta atrás. Las cosas han cambiado y jamás volverán a ser las mismas.

Lo sé respondió él. La mirada que había en sus ojos le hizo mucho daño a Alice.

En ellos había visto que Jasper no estaba seguro de poder salir airoso de aquel trance.

Nunca antes había husmeado en su pasado, igual que jamás le había dicho que lo amaba, pero su pequeño mundo se había revolucionado con tremenda rapidez y se había puesto patas arriba. A veces, para ganar, había que perder primero.

—¿Por qué me preguntaste si yo podría deshacerme de nuestro hijo? La pregunta se interpuso entre ambos como si fuera una espada.

Anna sintió que él se encogía y que las pupilas se le contraían de la sorpresa. Jasper podría haberse apartado de ella en aquel mismo instante, pero Alice lo enganchó con fuerza con la pierna y lo agarró con fuerza por el hombro. Jasper podría haberse soltado si hubiera querido, pero no podía perder el contacto con ella. Alice lo envolvía en una ternura que ninguna fuerza era capaz de contener.

Cerró los ojos instintivamente para apartar los recuerdos, pero éstos no se marcharon. No podían hacerlo si no respondía a la pregunta de Alice. Nunca antes había hablado de aquel tema con nadie ni deseaba hacerlo. La herida era demasiado profunda y demasiado dolorosa. Llevaba toda su vida cargando con aquel peso y había hecho todo lo que había podido para sobrevivir. Había encerrado aquella parte de su vida, por lo que responder a Alice era como desgarrarse por dentro. Sin embargo, ella se merecía la verdad.

—Mi madre se deshizo de mí —dijo por fin.

De repente, fue como si la garganta se le cerrara y le impidiera pronunciar una palabra más. Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, por lo que no vio el gesto de profundo terror que se dibujó en el rostro de Alice. Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no se atrevió a desmoronarse y a ponerse a llorar para no interrumpir aquella confesión.

En vez de eso, comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el torso, consolándole táctilmente en vez de con palabras. Presentía que las palabras no serían adecuadas y sabía que, aunque tratara de hablar, perdería la batalla con las lágrimas.

No obstante, cuando el silencio duraba ya algunos minutos, Alice comprendió que él no iba a seguir hablando, que tal vez no podía seguir sin que ella lo animara. Tragó saliva y se esforzó por recuperar la compostura. Por fin consiguió hablar con una voz que, aunque no fuera del todo normal, estaba plena del amor que sentía por él.

—¿Cómo se deshizo de ti? ¿Te abandonó, te dio en adopción…? ¿Qué?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas.

Jasper se apartó de ella en aquel momento y se tumbó sobre la espalda. A continuación, se cubrió los ojos con el brazo. Alice sufrió con él, pero decidió que era mucho mejor darle la distancia que necesitaba.

—Me tiró a la basura cuando nací. No me dejó sobre los escalones de una iglesia o en un orfanato para que pudiera inventarme pequeñas historias de que mi madre realmente me quería, pero que se había puesto muy enferma o algo así y que había tenido que renunciar a mí para que pudieran cuidarme. El resto de los niños podían inventarse historias de ese tipo y creérselas, pero mi madre se aseguró de que yo nunca fuera un estúpido. Me arrojó a un cubo de basura cuando yo contaba con sólo unas pocas horas de vida. Realmente no se puede confundir un acto como ése con amor maternal.

Alice se acurrucó a su lado y se tapó la boca con la mano para ahogar los sollozos que la atenazaban. Entonces, lo miró al rostro. Jasper había hablado por fin y, aunque ella había querido saberlo todo sobre su pasado, sintió deseos de colocarle la mano sobre la boca para silenciarlo. Nadie debería haber crecido conociendo unos detalles tan sórdidos.

—No trató simplemente de librarse de mí —añadió él, con voz que no expresaba emoción alguna

—. Trató de matarme. Me arrojó en pleno invierno y ni siquiera se molestó en envolverme con nada. No sé exactamente cuándo es mi cumpleaños, si el tres o el cuatro de enero, porque me encontraron a las tres y media de la mañana. Yo podría haber nacido o a última hora del día tres o ya en el día cuatro. De todos modos, estuve a punto de morir de congelación y me pasé casi un año en un hospital con un problema tras de otro. Cuando me metieron en un orfanato, ya había visto tantos desconocidos que no quería tener nada que ver con nadie. Supongo que por eso no me adoptaron. La gente quiere bebés, recién nacidos aún envueltos en mantillas, no un niño delgado y enfermo que empieza a chillar si alguien trata de tocarlo.

Jasper tragó saliva y se apartó el brazo de los ojos. Entonces, empezó a mirar el techo.

—No tengo ni idea de quiénes son mis padres. A mi madre no lograron encontrarla nunca. Después de unos años, me entregaron a una serie de familias de acogida, la mayoría de las cuales no eran muy buenas. No hacían más que darme patadas como si fuera un perro callejero.

»Los servicios sociales tenían tal desesperación por encontrarme un hogar que me dejaron con una familia en particular, a pesar de que yo estaba siempre cubierto de hematomas cuando venía a verme la asistenta social. Hasta que el hombre me rompió un par de costillas de una patada no decidieron sacarme de allí. Creo que entonces tenía unos diez años.

Al final, terminaron por encontrarme una familia de acogida bastante buena. Se trataba de una pareja cuyo hijo había muerto. No sé por qué… Tal vez pensaron que yo sería capaz de ocupar el lugar de su hijo, pero no salió bien ni para ellos ni para mí. Eran muy amables, pero cada vez que me miraban yo notaba que ellos pensaban que yo no era su Edward. Sin embargo, era un lugar en el que poder vivir, que era lo único que quería ya por aquel entonces. Cuando terminé mis estudios, me marché de allí sin mirar atrás.


	6. Nuevas Oportunidades

**Capítulo 5**

Lo que Jasper acababa de contarle explicaba perfectamente la clase de hombre en la que él se había convertido y en por qué le resultaba tan difícil aceptar cualquier sentimiento parecido al cariño y al amor. Si algo había aprendido en los primeros dieciocho años de su vida era que no podía depender de lo que el resto de la gente llamaba «amor» dado que era algo que nunca había conocido. No podía engañarse inventando historias sobre el amor de su madre, dado que los actos de ésta reflejaban claramente no sólo que el niño no le había importado nada, sino que había tratado de asesinarlo deliberadamente. Jamás había recibido afecto alguno de los empleados de las diferentes instituciones en las que había estado. Como los niños aprenden muy deprisa, cuando por fin lo dejaron en un orfanato ya sabía perfectamente que no podía confiar en que nadie se ocupara de él. Por lo tanto, se había refugiado en sí mismo. Se había dado cuenta de que no podía confiar en nadie más que en sí mismo para todo.

Al ir pasando de una familia de acogida a otra, esta creencia se había ido reforzando poco a poco a lo largo de su infancia. Por una razón u otra, no había encajado en ninguno de aquellos hogares. ¿Cómo es posible que un niño así aprenda a ser amado y a amar? De ninguna manera.

Cuando Alice pensaba en lo que Jasper había logrado hacer de su vida, sentía una profunda admiración por la inmensa fuerza de voluntad que él había demostrado. Se había tenido que esforzar mucho para conseguir ir a la universidad, para lograr sacarse no sólo un título en ingeniería si no también para conseguir terminar la carrera como uno de los primeros de su clase. Este hecho le procuró una amplia selección de empleos al terminar y de ahí, pasó a fundar su propia empresa. Después de aquella desgarradora confesión, ninguno de los dos había podido pronunciar palabra. Se levantaron y empezaron a realizar las rutinas de un día corriente, aunque aquél distaba mucho de serlo. Las últimas veinticuatro horas les habían pasado factura a ambos y los había obligado a retirarse a un largo periodo de silencio, que se veía roto tan sólo por asuntos domésticos como qué era lo que iban a comer.

Sin embargo, Jasper estaba allí. No mostraba indicación alguna de marcharse. Alice se tomó este detalle como una pequeña señal de esperanza y decidió no seguir recogiendo sus cosas. En aquellos momentos, lo único que necesitaba era la presencia de Jasper.

A última hora de aquel lluvioso día, él le preguntó:

—Jamás respondiste a mi pregunta de esta mañana. ¿Podemos seguir como antes?

Ella lo miró y vio que el estrés aún era evidente en el rostro de Jasper. Sin embargo, parecía haber asimilado muy bien todo lo ocurrido aquel día. Alice, por el contrario, no estaba tan segura de su propia reacción. A pesar de todo, prefería soportar ella toda la tensión que correr el riesgo de molestarlo a él en un momento que podría ser suficiente para alejarlo de nuevo de su lado y, aquella vez, definitivamente.

Se sentó frente a él y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Por mí misma —dijo por fin—, nada me gustaría más. Perderte estuvo a punto de costarme la vida y no estoy segura de que pudiera volver a soportarlo. Sin embargo, no puedo pensar sólo en mí. No podemos pensar sólo en nuestro acuerdo. ¿Y el niño? Al principio, no le importará nada más que su mamá y su papá, pero, asumiendo que permanezcamos juntos durante años, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando empiece el colegio y descubra que las mamas y los papas de otros niños están casados? Estamos en Denver, no en Hollywood y, aunque nadie pone mala cara porque una pareja viva junta sin casarse, las circunstancias cambian cuando se ve implicado un niño.

—¿Y en qué cambia la situación si tú te marchas de aquí? —Preguntó Jasper mirándose las manos—. Los padres de ese niño seguirán sin estar casados, pero tú tendrás que intentar criarlo tú sola. ¿Crees que eso es mejor para ese niño? Yo no sé qué clase de padre podría ser yo, pero creo que sería mejor que nada.

Los labios de Alice empezaron a temblar. Los mordió con fuerza para que se detuvieran. Dios santo, ¿estaba haciendo que Jasper le suplicara verse incluido en la vida de su propio hijo? Jamás había tenido esa intención, especialmente tras saber lo que él le había contado aquella mañana.

—Creo que serías un padre maravilloso —dijo—. Jamás tuve la intención de impedirte que vieras a tu propio hijo. De lo único de lo que no estoy segura es del acuerdo mediante el que hemos estado viviendo hasta ahora.

—Yo sí. Te deseo… y tú… tú me deseas a mí —replicó. Aún no podía decir que

Alice lo amaba—. En estos momentos no tenemos por qué hacer nada. Como tú has dicho, pasarán años antes de que nuestro hijo sea lo suficientemente mayor para poder compararnos con otros padres. Aún tienes que pasar el resto de lo que te queda de embarazo y Dios sabe que yo no podré dormir por las noches si no sé que te encuentras bien. Al menos, quédate aquí hasta que nazca el niño. Yo puedo ocuparme de ti, acompañarte a las clases de preparación al parto y estar contigo durante el alumbramiento…

—Nada me gustaría más —replicó ella, con voz ronca. Entonces, vio cómo el alivio se reflejaba en los ojos de Jasper antes de que él pudiera ocultarlo.

—En ese caso, traeré mis cosas mañana.

Alice sólo pudo parpadear de la sorpresa. Había esperado que él decidiera volver a lo de siempre, durmiendo con ella todas las noches pero regresando a su apartamento por las mañanas para cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a trabajar. El hecho de pensar que las ropas de Jasper pudieran colgar al lado de las de ella en el vestidor la hacía sentirse emocionada y un poco alarmada a la vez. Este último sentimiento era ridículo, dado que no había nada que hubiera deseado más que llevar una vida completa al lado de Jasper.

Sin embargo, las cosas estaban cambiando tan rápidamente y su vida ya estaba bastante patas arriba con el embarazo. Cada día iba perdiendo un poco más el control de su cuerpo a medida que el bebé crecía en su interior y le pedía más. Aunque los síntomas de su embarazo habían sido muy escasos, los cambios se iban haciendo poco a poco más evidentes. Llevaba todo el día luchando contra uno de esos cambios y, de repente, todo se hizo demasiado. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y, al mirarlo, se le derramaron por las mejillas. Inmediatamente, Jasper acudió a su lado y la abrazó cariñosamente.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó—. ¿No quieres que me venga a vivir contigo?

Creía que te gustaría porque así podría cuidarte mejor.

—No se trata de eso —sollozó ella—. Bueno, sí que lo es. ¡Claro que me gustaría! Siempre he querido que te vengas a vivir conmigo o que me pidieras a mí que me fuera a vivir a tu casa. Pero no lo has hecho por mí, sino por el bebé.

Jasper la miró y, con los pulgares, le secó las lágrimas. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Por supuesto que lo hago por ti —dijo—. Al bebé no lo conozco. Diablos, ¡pero si aún no he visto evidencia alguna de que exista! No quiero que estés sola más de lo necesario. ¿Has ido ya al médico?

Alice sorbió por la nariz y se limpió los ojos.

—Sí. De hecho no me había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada hasta que fui a ver al médico. Fui porque mi último periodo fue simplemente una mancha y el anterior muy ligero. Casi no he tenido síntomas.

—¿Eso es normal?

—Eso parece. El médico me dijo que todo está bien y que algunas mujeres manchan un poco durante los primeros meses y que otras no, al igual que algunas tienen náuseas por las mañanas y otras no. De lo que sí me he dado cuenta es de que me canso mucho y que tengo mucho sueño y de que tengo muchas ganas de llorar.

Jasper pareció aliviado.

—¿Quieres decir que estás llorando por el bebé?

—No, estoy llorando por ti…

—Pues no lo hagas —dijo Jasper, estrechándola entre los brazos y dándole un beso en la frente—. No me gusta que llores.

Jasper no podía saber lo agradable que le resultaba a Alice que la abrazara y mimara de aquella manera, lo mucho que lo había añorado. Ella tampoco había recibido mucho amor a lo largo de su vida aunque jamás había sufrido las brutalidades a las que Jasper se había visto expuesto. Su sueño más deseado había sido tener un hogar con él, un hogar como el de todo el mundo, con la dulce seguridad de la rutina y de saber que él iba a volver a casa todos los días. En sus sueños, él siempre la había abrazado y le había dicho lo mucho que la quería, mientras que en la realidad, Jasper se había limitado a ofrecerle intimidad física y un desierto emocional.

Aquel cambio tan repentino se parecía tanto a un sueño hecho realidad que ella temía terminar creyéndoselo. A pesar de todo, no iba a hacer nada que pudiera darlo por terminado prematuramente. Mientras Jasper permaneciera a su lado, estaba dispuesta a saborear todos y cada uno de los momentos.

Tal y como había prometido, Jasper se mudó al día siguiente. Él no le dijo nada, pero un par de llamadas, una de una persona interesada en alquilar su otro apartamento y otra de una empresa que deseaba comprobar que aquélla era la dirección a la que se debían enviar las facturas, le confirmaron que había decidido dejar su otra residencia. Eso más que nada le indicó que Jasper se había tomado muy en serio lo de mantener su relación.

Lo observó atentamente para ver si se encontraba nervioso porque su relación hubiera cambiado en aspectos muy importantes, como se trataba el hecho de que ya no tuvieran apartamentos separados. Alice también le había confesado que estaba enamorada de él y esas palabras no podían olvidarse ni borrarse. La reacción que Jasper había tenido ante la breve separación de ambos le indicaba más que nada lo que sentía por ella. Aunque llevaban dos años de relación, aquella cercanía física era nueva para él y Alice se había dado cuenta de que, a veces, Jasper no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Era casi como si estuviera en un país extranjero en el que no hablaba el idioma y en el que estuviera tratando de avanzar a tientas, incapaz de entender lo que le decían las señales de tráfico.

Cada vez sentía más curiosidad por el niño e insistió en acompañarla a la siguiente visita que ella tenía con el médico y que se iba a producir tan sólo unos días después. Al enterarse de que, cuando el embarazo estuviera más avanzado, una ecografía podría revelar el sexo del bebé, quiso saber inmediatamente cuándo podrían realizar esa prueba y el margen de error que tenían los médicos. Dado que era la primera vez que él se interesaba por el sexo del bebé, Alice se preguntó si deseaba tener un hijo en vez de una hija. Jasper no había indicado preferencia alguna dado que siempre se habían referido a su hijo como «el bebé», en vez de «el niño» o «la niña».

¿Qué efecto tendría un hijo sobre él? Seguramente se vería más reflejado en un niño y, en cierto modo, tendría la oportunidad de corregir el horror de su propia infancia asegurándose de que su propio hijo jamás conociera sentimiento alguno aparte del amor incondicional. En su imaginación, Alice lo vio enseñando pacientemente a un niñito cómo sostener un bate o darle una patada a un balón. Seguramente, insistirían en acudir a una amplia variedad de juegos de pelota y Jasper observaría muy orgulloso a su hijo cuando fuera éste el que jugara. A pesar de lo que le dictaba su sentido común, Alice no podía dejar de imaginarse un futuro con Jasper. Ya había ocurrido un milagro: él no había desaparecido cuando se enteró de su embarazo. No dejaría de esperar que aquel milagro no fuera el único.

Aquella noche, cuando estaban tumbados en la cama, apoyó la cabeza sobre el torso de Jasper y escuchó los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Se colocó la mano sobre el vientre y pensó que su bebé estaba escuchando su propio corazón de aquella misma manera y que lo encontraría tan tranquilizador como el de Jasper la relajaba a ella. Era un sonido maravilloso.

—Pareces estar muy interesado en la ecografía —le dijo.

—Mmm…

—¿Tienes ganas de saber si es niño o niña?

—Sí, me gustaría saberlo —respondió él. Estaba inquieto—. ¿Y a ti? ¿Te gustaría que fuera una niña?

—En realidad, no —contestó ella, con un bostezo. Estaba muy cansada—. Sólo quiero que venga bien. Me da igual que sea niño o niña, aunque vendría bien saberlo con tiempo para que podamos elegir el nombre y poder decorarle la habitación sin tener que recurrir a los tonos verdes o amarillos.

—Una habitación… No había pensado en eso. Lo único que me puedo imaginar es una personita envuelta en una toquilla. Se quedará donde lo dejemos y no ocupará mucho sitio. ¿Por qué necesita alguien tan pequeño una habitación para él solo?

Alice sonrió.

—Porque, si no, el apartamento entero estará lleno de toda la parafernalia necesaria para cuidar de un bebé. Además, ¿dónde habías creído que iba a dormir?

La pregunta sorprendió a Jasper. Entonces, se echó a reír. La extrañeza de aquel sonido resonó alegremente en los oídos de Alice.

—Supongo que con nosotros. Sobre el brazo que no estuvieras utilizando. De hecho, yo diría que podría dormir sobre mi pecho, pero según tengo entendido no están adiestrados.

Alice se echó a reír y Jasper volvió a soltar una carcajada. Se sentía mucho más feliz de lo que recordaba haber sido en toda su vida. Se acurrucó un poco más contra él.

—Me imagino que te gustaría que fuera niño. Llevo imaginándote todo el día enseñándole a jugar al béisbol.

Jasper se tensó.

—No especialmente —dijo—. En realidad, preferiría que fuera niña.

Alice se sintió tan sorprendida que no supo qué decir, en especial porque no sabía qué parte de la frase que ella había pronunciado era lo que le había molestado. Jasper no dijo nada durante un buen rato y Alice comenzó a quedarse dormida. Sin embargo, el sopor desapareció por completo cuando oyó que él decía en voz muy baja:

—Tal vez si es una niña la querrás más.

* * *

_**Que tal les parece este capitulo? Les gusto dejen sus comentarios :D**_


	7. Giros Inesperados

**Capítulo 6**

—¿Y tu familia? —le preguntó Jasper a Alice a la mañana siguiente con mucha cautela, como si tuviera miedo de meterse donde no lo llamaban.

En su experiencia, la familia era algo que tenía el resto de la gente y, por lo que había visto en las familias de acogida en las que había vivido, no resultaba algo muy deseable. Sin embargo, quería saber más cosas sobre Alice, quería descubrir todo lo que pudiera sobre ella por si acaso algún día regresaba a casa y descubría que ella se había marchado.

—¿Les has dicho que estás embarazada o que estás conmigo? —añadió.

—No tengo familia —respondió ella mientras se echaba un poco de leche sobre

los cereales.

—¿Que no tienes familia? ¿Acaso eres huérfana?

Jasper había visto muchos huérfanos, niños tristes y aterrorizados que habían perdido todo su mundo y que no sabían qué hacer. Tal vez su propia situación, por muy precaria que hubiera sido, era preferible a la de ellos. Al menos, él no había perdido a alguien a quien hubiera amado. Su madre no había muerto. Se había limitado a tirarlo a la basura. Probablemente tanto ella como su padre seguían con vida en alguna parte, aunque dudaba sinceramente que estuvieran juntos. Seguramente él había sido el resultado de una relación efímera. Con toda seguridad de la aventura de una noche.

—Sí, pero yo jamás estuve en un orfanato. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía nueve años y mi padre dijo que no podía cuidarme, por lo que me envió a vivir con su hermanastra. A decir verdad, simplemente no quería tener la responsabilidad de una hija. Por lo que me dijo mi tía, siempre había sido un hombre muy irresponsable. Jamás tuvo un trabajo durante mucho tiempo y se gastaba el dinero en bares y en perseguir a otras mujeres. Murió en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenía catorce años.

—¿Y tu tía? —preguntó, al recordar que ella no había hecho constar el nombre de ningún familiar en su ficha—. ¿Sigues en contacto con ella?

—No. Murió un año antes de que yo empezara a trabajar para ti, pero dudo que hubiera ido a verla. No nos llevábamos muy bien. Yo sólo era para ella una boca más a la que alimentar y ella jamás se llevó muy bien con mi padre. Además, como no tenía dinero de sobra, siempre se ocupaba primero de sus propios hijos.

La ira se apoderó de Jasper. Se imaginó una niña pequeña, de enormes ojos castaños, apartada del resto, tal y como él siempre había estado, sin formar nunca parte de la unidad familiar. Eso había sido para él lo mejor de su infancia, pero le dolía que Alice se hubiera visto sujeta también a ese tratamiento.

—¿Y tus primos? ¿No los ves nunca ni tienes noticias de ellos?

—No. Jamás nos llevamos bien. No teníamos mucho en común. De todos modos, se marcharon a vivir a diferentes partes del país y ni siquiera sé dónde están. Supongo que, si quisiera, podría encontrarlos, pero no creo que haya razón alguna para hacerlo.

Jasper jamás se había imaginado a Alice sola en el mundo o teniendo una infancia común a la de él. Le sorprendió que ella se hubiera visto tan privada de cariño. Ella no había sufrido abusos físicos y tal vez por eso aún era capaz de expresar amor. Desde que tenía uso de razón, Jasper había aprendido a no esperar ni ofrecer nada de sí mismo porque eso lo dejaría expuesto al sufrimiento. Se alegraba de que Alice no hubiera conocido una vida así.

A pesar de todo, no debía de haberle resultado fácil decirle que estaba enamorada de él. ¿Se habría visto preparada mentalmente para el rechazo? Porque eso había sido precisamente lo que él había hecho. Se había dejado llevar por el pánico y le había arrojado sus palabras de amor a la cara. A la mañana siguiente, había sentido miedo de que ella no pudiera soportar su presencia después del modo en el que había salido huyendo. Sin embargo, no había sido así. Gracias a Dios, no sólo lo amaba a él sino que parecía amar a su hijo.

—¿Y la familia de acogida con la que tú estuviste tanto tiempo? —le preguntó ella—. ¿Los llamas alguna vez o vas a visitarlos?

—No. No los he visto desde el día después de mi fiesta de graduación en el instituto, cuando hice las maletas y me marché, pero ellos no esperaban que yo mantuviera el contacto. Les dije adiós y les di las gracias. Supongo que con eso fue más que suficiente.

—¿Cómo se llamaban?

—Esme y Carlisle Cullen. Eran buenas personas. Se esforzaron mucho, en especial Carlisle, pero no podían convertirme en su hijo. Siempre estaba allí, en sus ojos. Yo no era Edward. Esme siempre parecía lamentar el hecho de que su hijo hubiera muerto y que yo siguiera vivo. Ninguno de los dos me tocaba si podía evitarlo. Se ocupaban de mí, me proporcionaban un lugar en el que alojarme, ropa, comida, pero no había afecto alguno. Se sintieron muy aliviados cuando me marché.

—¿No sientes curiosidad por saber si siguen con vida o si se han mudado?

—No hay razón para ello. Estoy seguro de que no se alegrarían de volver a verme.

—¿Dónde vivían?

—A unos ciento veinte kilómetros de aquí, en Fort Morgan.

—¡Está tan cerca! Mis primos vivían en Maryland, por lo que resulta más razonable que yo no haya mantenido el contacto con ellos.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando fui a la universidad, me marché del estado, por lo que no me venía muy bien venir de visita. Tuve dos empleos para pagarme mis estudios, lo que no me dejaba mucho tiempo libre.

—Sin embargo, regresaste a Colorado y te instalaste en Denver.

—Hay más demanda de ingenieros en una gran ciudad.

—Hay muchas otras grandes ciudades en este país. Estás muy cerca de ellos, pero jamás los has llamado para decirles cómo te va la vida o que has regresado al estado.

—No, no lo he hecho —dijo Jasper, empezando a enfadarse—, ni tengo intención de hacerlo, Alice. Por el amor de Dios, hace quince años que terminé mis estudios en la universidad. Estoy seguro que no han estado esperando que yo regresara todo este tiempo. Sabían que no iba a hacerlo.

Alice decidió dejar el tema, pero no lo olvidó. Esme y Carlisle Cullen. Se aprendió los nombres de memoria. A pesar de lo que Jasper pensara, se habían pasado muchos años cuidándolo y seguramente les interesaba más de lo que él creía saber lo que había sido de su hijo adoptivo.

Jasper se marchó a trabajar en silencio y regresó aquella tarde del mismo humor. Alice lo dejó en paz, pero su silencio le aterrorizaba. ¿Le habrían molestado tanto sus preguntas que habría empezado a considerar terminar su relación con ella?

Sin embargo, él había sido quien había empezado la conversación preguntándole por su familia. En los pocos días que habían pasado desde que le confesó que estaba embarazada, se había acostumbrado a verlo como un ser más cercano, más suyo, pero, de repente, se había dado cuenta de que la barrera que lo había protegido desde un principio aún lo rodeaba. Tal vez Alice había conseguido tirar algunos trozos, pero distaba mucho de haberlo derribado.

A Jasper no le había gustado hablar de su familia de acogida, pero le había hecho empezar a pensar. A menos que Alice y él tomaran medidas para evitarlo, su hijo tampoco tendría una familia muy grande. Dadas las circunstancias, no se los imaginaba a ambos teniendo más hijos, pero, para su sorpresa, le gustaba la idea. Quería que fueran una familia, no sólo una pareja que iba a tener un hijo.

No tenía fantasías agradables sobre su madre, pero, a menudo, se había preguntado cómo habría sido tener una familia de verdad, pertenecer a un hogar y tener alguien que lo amara. Bajo el cruel peso de la realidad, la fantasía no había durado mucho, pero aún recordaba cómo la había imaginado. El centro de la misma y su base era una permanente sensación de seguridad que lo mantenía todo unido. No había podido imaginarse a sus padres, sino tan sólo a figuras parecidas a sombras que se interponían entre el peligro y él. No quería que su hijo tuviera esa clase de fantasías. Quería que tuviera la realidad de un hogar estable.

Menos de una semana antes, la idea de lo que en aquellos momentos estaba considerando le habría provocado un ataque de pánico, pero, desde entonces, había aprendido que había cosas mucho peores. Perder a Alice era mucho peor. Esperaba no tener que pasar un día ni una noche como el que había pasado porque no creía que pudiera soportarlo. En comparación, lo que estaba pensando en aquellos momentos era un juego de niños.

Pensarlo era una cosa, pero ponerlo en práctica otra muy distinta. Observó a Alice con ojos preocupados, aunque sabía que era inútil tratar de predecir su respuesta. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría. Si de verdad lo amaba, no debería tener dudas, pero no tenía por qué ser así. Ella era capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad, asumiendo que él pudiera hacerla feliz, por lo que consideraba mejor para su hijo.

Resultaba muy extraño el impacto que aquel bebé había tenido en sus vidas, pero Jasper no se lamentaba por ello. Le daba miedo. Tenía la sensación de estar viviendo al filo del abismo, donde un paso en falso podría hacerlo caer, pero, al mismo tiempo, la creciente franqueza y la intimidad que compartía con Alice compensaban las preocupaciones. Estaba seguro de que ya no podría regresar a la soledad que había dado por sentada y que incluso había anhelado en el pasado.

Sin embargo, aquella decisión lo ponía muy nervioso. Al final, le resultó imposible decir las palabras que supondrían ofrecerse a sí mismo, afirmar sus sentimientos y descubrir su vulnerabilidad. En vez de esto, lo camufló todo como si se tratara de una sugerencia.

—Creo que deberíamos casarnos.

Nada de lo que pudiera haber dicho habría sorprendido más a Alice. Ella sintió que las piernas se le doblaban y tuvo que sentarse.

—¿Casarnos? —repitió, con una mezcla de incredulidad y de sorpresa.

—Sí, casarnos. Tiene sentido. Ya estamos viviendo juntos y vamos a tener un hijo. El matrimonio parece el siguiente paso.

Alice sacudió la cabeza, no para negarlo sino en un intento inútil de aclararse la cabeza. De algún modo, jamás se había imaginado que, cuando alguien le propusiera matrimonio, lo etiquetara como «el siguiente paso». De hecho, no había esperado que Jasper le propusiera matrimonio, aunque lo había deseado. Sin embargo, quería que él deseara casarse con él por varias razones, porque la amaba y no podía vivir sin ella. Sospechaba que ése era precisamente el caso, pero no podía estar del todo segura si Jasper no se lo confesaba.

No era una decisión fácil, por lo que se tomó su tiempo en contestar. El rostro de Jasper permaneció impasible mientras esperaba una respuesta, pero sus ojos revelaban la ansiedad que sentía. Evidentemente, lo que Alice pudiera responder le importaba mucho. Quería que ella aceptara. La pregunta era si Alice estaba dispuesta a casarse con él a ciegas, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que él sentía. Una mujer cautelosa no querría tomar una decisión precipitada que no sólo les afectaría a los dos, sino también a su hijo. Un matrimonio roto afectaría irremediablemente a las tres partes.

Había dado un salto de fe al dejar su trabajo para convertirse en la amante de Jasper y no se arrepentía de ello. Aquellos dos años habían sido los mejores de su vida. El embarazo lo había cambiado todo y ya no podía pensar en sí misma. Tenía que tener en cuenta también a su hijo. Lo que era lógico no era necesariamente la mejor elección, aunque su corazón le pedía desesperadamente que aceptara.

—Ya sabes que te amo —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Lo sé —respondió él. Lo que en el pasado lo habría hecho caer en un ataque de pánico le resultó muy agradable y lo atesoró como el regalo más valioso que había recibido en toda su vida.

—Deseo aceptar más que nada en el mundo, pero tengo miedo de hacerlo. Sé que fue idea tuya que los dos permaneciéramos juntos y has sido maravilloso hasta ahora, pero no estoy segura de que sigas sintiendo lo mismo cuando haya nacido el niño. No quiero que te sientas atrapado.

—No existe modo alguno de predecir el futuro —replicó él, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sé que te preocupa la reacción que yo pueda tener y, a decir verdad, yo también tengo un poco de miedo, pero también me siento muy emocionado. Quiero tener ese hijo y quiero estar contigo. Casémonos y hagamos que todo esto sea oficial. Ese niño podría llevar el apellido Whitlock. Sería la segunda generación de una familia muy nueva.

Alice respiró profundamente y se negó lo que más deseaba.

—No puedo darte una respuesta en estos momentos —susurró. Entonces, vio que el rostro de Jasper se entristecía—. No me parece que sea lo adecuado en estos momentos. Quiero decir que sí, Jasper. Lo deseo más que nada, pero no estoy segura de que sea lo más adecuado.

—Lo es —afirmó él.

—En ese caso, aún seguirá siéndolo dentro de un mes o dos. Han pasado demasiadas cosas demasiado deprisa. El niño, tú… no quiero tomar la decisión equivocada…

—No puedo obligarte a decir que sí, pero puedo seguir pidiéndotelo. Puedo hacerte el amor y cuidar de ti hasta que no puedas imaginarte la vida sin mí…

—Ahora mismo me resulta ya imposible —susurró ella. Los labios le temblaban.

—No me rindo, Alice. Cuando quiero algo, no me detengo hasta no haberlo conseguido. Y te aseguro que voy a tenerte.

Alice sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Cuando Jasper decidía algo, se centraba en ello con tal intensidad que no descansaba hasta haber alcanzado su objetivo. Resultaba algo turbador para Alice saberse el objeto de aquella clase de determinación.

Jasper sonrió. Su sonrisa era la de un depredador dispuesto a atrapar a su presa.

—Puedes estar completamente segura de ello, Alice.

* * *

_**Que tal les parece este capitulo? Les gusto dejen sus comentarios :D Gracias a todos los que siguen y dejan sus comentarios...**_


	8. Decisiones

**Capítulo 7**

«Matrimonio». Aquel pensamiento ocupaba la consciencia de Alice durante el día y se colaba en sus sueños por la noche. Varias veces había pensado en dejarse llevar y decirle que sí, pero una parte de ella no estaba preparada para dar aquel paso tan importante. A la hora de hacerse su amante, no lo había dudado, pero le resultaba mucho más complicado decidirse a ser su esposa. Quería que Jasper la amara y que lo admitiera ante ella y ante sí mismo. Alice estaba segura de que la quería, pero hasta que él no aceptara sus propios sentimientos no podía estar del todo segura. Jasper era capaz de decir que la deseaba, pero no que la quería.

Sabía que no podía esperar nada más, pero lo deseaba.

Por otro lado, no podía sacarse a los Cullen de la cabeza. Por lo que Jasper había dicho, se había pasado seis años con ellos, desde que tenía doce años hasta que cumplió los dieciocho. Seis años era mucho tiempo para que aquellas personas no hubieran sentido algo por él. ¿Sería posible que ellos le hubieran ofrecido a Jasper algo más que lo que requería su labor como padres de acogida y que él no hubiera sabido interpretarlo? Si así era, ¿cómo se habrían sentido al no tener noticias de él después de haberlo criado?

Los Cullen le habían dado el único hogar estable que Jasper había conocido hasta que Alice se convirtió en su amante y creo para él un santuario en aquel apartamento. Siempre era posible que todo hubiera sido tal y como él lo recordaba y que, efectivamente, la pérdida de su verdadero hijo les hubiera impedido sentir algo más allá del deber y la piedad por su hijo adoptivo.

¡Pena! Efectivamente, si Jasper había notado que era pena lo que sentían por él, no era de extrañar que no hubiera regresado nunca.

Estuvo pensando en este asunto varios días hasta que decidió que, si quería estar del todo segura, lo mejor que podía hacer era dirigirse a Fort Morgan para tratar de encontrar a los Cullen. Podría ser que el viaje resultara completamente inútil dado que habían pasado diecinueve años y existía la posibilidad de que se hubieran mudado o que hubieran muerto.

Se sintió mucho mejor cuando tomó la decisión de ir aunque sabía que Jasper sería completamente contrario a la idea. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a que su oposición la detuviera, aunque tampoco a mentirle al respecto.

Aquella noche, después de cenar, le dijo:

—Mañana tengo la intención de ir a Fort Morgan.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, entornando la mirada.

—Para tratar de encontrar a los Cullen.

Jasper dobló el periódico con un gesto de ira.

—No hay razón alguna para hacerlo. Ya te he contado cómo ocurrió todo. Además, ¿por qué te preocupa ese tema? Todo eso ocurrió hace diecinueve años. Ya no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Entonces ni siquiera me conocías.

—En parte se debe a que tengo curiosidad —respondió ella con sinceridad—. ¿Y si te equivocas sobre lo que esas personas sentían por ti? Eras muy joven. Podría ser que no hubieras interpretado correctamente sus actos y, si fue así, esas personas se han pasado diecinueve años sintiéndose como si hubieran perdido dos hijos en vez de uno.

—No —dijo Jasper. Por el tono de su voz quedó muy claro que no estaba refutando la sugerencia de Alice sino emitiendo una orden.

Ella se sintió muy sorprendida.

—No te estaba pidiendo permiso. Simplemente te estaba comunicando adónde voy a ir para que no te preocupes si me llamas y no estoy en casa.

—He dicho que no.

—Así ha sido —afirmó ella—, pero yo ya no soy tu amante…

—Pues anoche me pareció que seguías siéndolo —le espetó Jasper. El color verde de sus ojos se hizo más intenso.

Alice no tenía intención alguna de discutir con él. En vez de eso, sonrió afectuosamente.

—Eso fue hacer el amor.

Y, efectivamente, había sido maravilloso. El sexo entre ellos siempre había sido apasionado y urgente, pero desde que Jasper se había ido a vivir con ella, había adquirido una nueva dimensión, una abrumadora ternura que no había existido antes. El coito era mucho más prolongado. Era como si Jasper estuviera más relajado y tranquilo y, como resultado, el placer que ambos experimentaban era mucho más intenso.

Al escuchar la palabra «amor», el rostro de Jasper reflejó una ligera tensión.

—Yo no soy tu amante —repitió ella—. Eso terminó hace tiempo. Yo soy la mujer que te ama, la que vive contigo, la que va a tener un hijo tuyo.

—Tal vez no creas que sigues siendo mi amante —replicó él, con una cierta ira—, pero a mí todo me parece más de lo mismo.

—¿Porque sigues manteniéndome? Eso ha sido decisión tuya, no mía. Si el hecho de que yo trabaje hace que te sientas mejor, encontraré un empleo. De todos modos, jamás me ha gustado ser una mantenida.

—¡Ni hablar!

A Jasper no le gustaba en absoluto aquella idea. Siempre había creído que si ella dependía por completo de él, sería menos probable que decidiera marcharse. Al mismo tiempo, había invertido en acciones que había puesto a su nombre para asegurarse de que ella nunca tuviera problemas económicos. La paradoja siempre lo había hecho sentirse muy intranquilo, pero quería que ella estuviera bien provista por si acaso le ocurría algo a él. Después de todo, viajaba mucho y pasaba mucho tiempo en obras. También había hecho testamento hacía un año y se lo dejaba todo a ella. Jamás le había contado aquel detalle.

—No quiero que vayas sola tan lejos en el coche —dijo por fin, sabiendo que ya no había modo de detenerla.

—Fort Morgan está a menos de dos horas en coche y han dicho que mañana el tiempo será bueno y soleado. Sin embargo, si quieres acompañarme, puedo esperar al fin de semana.

A Jasper no le apetecía nada. Los Cullen jamás lo habían maltratado. Habían sido los mejores padres de acogida que había tenido, pero esa parte de su vida había quedado atrás. Había cerrado la puerta por completo cuando se marchó aquel día y se había pasado los años transcurridos desde entonces trabajando como un esclavo para asegurarse de que jamás volvería a pasar penurias.

—Tal vez se hayan mudado —dijo ella, para tranquilizarlo—. Sólo quiero asegurarme.

—En ese caso, toma el teléfono y llama a Información. Habla con ellos si siguen viviendo allí. Ahora bien, te ruego que no me impliques a mí en nada. No quiero hablar con ellos ni volver a verlos. No quiero tener nada que ver con todo este asunto.

A Alice no le sorprendió en absoluto que Jasper rechazara el pasado de un modo tan tajante. No atesoraba ningún recuerdo de su infancia. Tampoco había esperado que la acompañara.

—No quiero hablar con ellos por teléfono replicó. Quiero ir allí, ver la casa…

Tal vez no hable con ellos. Todo depende de lo que encuentre cuando llegue allí.

Jasper se negó a seguir hablando del tema y se levantó para dirigirse hacia la terraza. Alice tranquilamente retomó su parte del periódico, pero, en su interior, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Acababa de darse cuenta de que era la primera pelea doméstica que tenían en muchos años. Para su regocijo, habían discutido y no había ocurrido nada de importancia. Él no se había marchado ni parecía esperar que lo hiciera ella. Era maravilloso. Jasper confiaba en ella lo suficiente para no temer que un desacuerdo pudiera terminar con su relación.

Ella había tenido miedo de que Jasper reaccionara mal ante las discusiones. Todas las parejas normales tenían sus desacuerdos. Sin embargo, dos años atrás Jasper no habría podido tolerar una discusión sobre un tema tan personal.

Se estaba esforzando mucho, a pesar de que le resultaba muy difícil abrirse lo suficiente. Las circunstancias lo habían obligado a revelarle su pasado, pero no había tratado de volver a levantar las barreras mentales con las que se había estado protegiendo desde que lo conocía. Parecía haber aceptado que las circunstancias habían cambiado y que no había vuelta atrás.

Alice no sabía lo que iba a conseguir tratando de encontrar a los Cullen. Tal vez nada. Sólo quería ver cómo eran las personas que más influencia habían tenido en la infancia y la adolescencia de Jasper. Si parecían interesados en lo que pudiera haberle ocurrido, ella los informaría de que estaba vivo y bien, de que era un exitoso hombre de negocios y de que, muy pronto, iba a ser padre.

Aún de espaldas a ella, Jasper le preguntó:

—¿Tienes miedo de casarte conmigo por mi pasado? ¿Es ésa la razón de que quieras encontrar a los Cullen, para poder hacerles preguntas sobre mí?

—¡No! No tengo miedo de casarme contigo.

—Mis padres podrían haber sido cualquier cosa, asesinos, drogadictos… Podría ser que mi madre fuera una prostituta. Lo más probable es que lo fuera. Tal vez mis padres provinieran de una familia con un historial de problemas mentales. Yo mismo tendría miedo de casarme contigo. Sin embargo, los Cullen no podrán decirte nada porque nadie sabe quiénes eran mis padres.

—A mí no me preocupan tus padres —replicó ella—. Te conozco. Eres un hombre sincero, amable, trabajador y muy sexy.

—Si soy todo eso, ¿por qué no quieres casarte conmigo?

Buena pregunta. Tal vez se estaba comportando como una estúpida por querer esperar.

—No quiero precipitarme a la hora de hacer algo que podría ser negativo para

nosotros.

—No quiero que cuando nazca mi hijo sea ilegítimo.

—Oh, Jasper… Te prometo que tomaré una decisión mucho antes de que nazca el niño.

—Sin embargo, no puedes prometerme que la respuesta será «sí».

—No más de lo que tú podrías prometerme a mí que nuestro matrimonio iba a funcionar.

Jasper le dedicó una mirada airada por encima del hombro.

—Tú me dijiste que me amabas.

—Así es y es cierto. ¿Puedes tú decir que me amas a mí? —le espetó.

Jasper no respondió. Alice lo observó con ojos llenos de tristeza y ternura. Su pregunta podría tener dos lecturas diferentes. Estaba segura de que Jasper la amaba pero era incapaz de decirlo. Tal vez a él le parecía que, mientras no dijera las palabras en voz alta, no había hecho el compromiso emocional.

Al final, él dijo:

—¿Es eso lo que haría falta para convencerte de que te casaras conmigo?

—No. No se trata de una prueba que tengas que pasar.

—¿No?

—No —insistió ella.

—Tú dices que no quieres casarte conmigo porque no sabes si yo voy a poder ser feliz, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo. Tú eres la que se resiste a realizar ese compromiso.

Alice lo miró llena de frustración. A Jasper se le daba demasiado bien discutir utilizando los argumentos que ella le había dado en ocasiones anteriores en su contra.

—Yo no me estoy resistiendo a realizar un compromiso. Me resisto a realizarlo en estos momentos. Creo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a mostrarme cauta.

—Si confías en mí, no.

Esa respuesta levantó ciertas sospechas en Alice. Lo miró y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que Jasper le había dado la espalda para que ella no pudiera leer la expresión de su rostro. Al ver lo que él estaba haciendo, entornó los ojos. No estaba tan indignado o tan disgustado como parecía. Simplemente estaba utilizando aquella conversación para conseguir que ella accediera a casarse con él. Todo formaba parte de su profunda determinación para salirse con la suya.

Alice se levantó y se dirigió hacia él. Le rodeó la esbelta cintura con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza contra la espalda.

—No te va a servir de nada. Te conozco…

Para su sorpresa, Jasper se echó a reír. Entonces, se dio la vuelta sin apartarse de ella y la rodeó también con sus brazos.

—Tal vez me conozcas demasiado —bien musitó.

—O tal vez necesites clases de interpretación.

Jasper volvió a reír y apoyó la mejilla sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de Alice. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a hablar unos segundos más tarde, el humor había desaparecido por completo de su voz.

—Ve a ver a los Cullen si es lo que quieres. Te aseguro que no hay nada que encontrar.

* * *

_**Que tal les parece este capitulo? Les gusto dejen sus comentarios :D y gracias a todos lo que siguen la historia ;D**_


	9. Esme Cullen

**Capítulo 8**

Fort Morgan era una pequeña localidad de unos diez mil habitantes. Alice recorrió sus calles durante unos instantes para orientarse y luego se detuvo en una cabina de teléfonos para buscar la dirección de los Cullen. No sabía qué iba a hacer si no aparecían en la guía de teléfonos. Eso podría significar que habían muerto o que se habían mudado o simplemente que su número de teléfono no aparecía en la guía.

Le podría haber pedido la dirección a Jasper, pero no quería que él la ayudara a realizar algo que Alice sabía que no contaba con su aprobación. Además, habían pasado diecinueve años y no había garantía alguna de que los Cullen siguieran viviendo en la misma casa.

La guía de teléfonos no era muy grande. Pasó las páginas hasta encontrar la «C» y fue recorriendo la columna de nombres con el dedo.

—Cailey… Canks… Clars… Collen… Cullen. Carlisle Cullen.

Anotó la dirección y el teléfono y trató de decidir si debía llamarlos primero o dejar que alguien le indicara dónde estaba aquella dirección. Al final se decantó por esta última opción, ya que prefería pillarlos desprevenidos. Así, les resultaría mucho más difícil enmascarar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Jasper.

Se dirigió hacia una gasolinera, llenó el depósito y le pidió al encargado que le indicara dónde estaba la dirección en cuestión. Diez minutos más tarde, iba conduciendo tranquilamente por una pequeña calle de una zona residencial buscando números. Finalmente, detuvo el coche frente a una casa agradable pero sin pretensiones.

Con menos ganas de lo que había pensado, se bajó del coche y se acercó a la casa. Después de subir los tres escalones del porche, se percató de que no había timbre, por lo que se limitó a llamar al marco de la puerta y a esperar. Un gato gris y blanco salió al porche y comenzó a maullar con curiosidad al verla allí.

Después de unos instantes, volvió a llamar. En aquella ocasión escuchó unos rápidos pasos que se dirigían hacia la puerta y sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba.

La puerta se abrió por fin y se encontró cara a cara con una mujer alta y delgada, de aspecto severo. La mujer no abrió la mosquitera y con voz seca le dijo:

—¿Qué desea?

Alice se sintió desmoralizada por la antipatía de aquella mujer y pensó en fingir haberse perdido como excusa por haber llamado. De hecho, llegó a pensar en marcharse sin mencionar a Jasper.

—¿Es usted la señora Cullen? —le preguntó por fin.

—Sí, soy la señora Cullen.

—Me llamo Alice Brandom y estoy buscando a los Cullen que ejercieron de familia de acogida de Jasper Whitlock. ¿Son ustedes?

—Así es —dijo la mujer, con voz tensa. Siguió sin abrir la mosquitera.

Alice sintió que sus esperanzas se desmoronaban. Si Jasper no había recibido amor de ninguna clase durante su estancia allí, mientras era sólo un muchacho, tal vez nunca sería capaz de darlo ni de aceptarlo. ¿Qué clase de matrimonio podría tener ella en aquellas circunstancias? ¿Qué haría ella si su propio hijo tuviera un padre que siempre se mantenía a distancia?

Sin embargo, había recorrido un largo camino hasta llegar allí, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era decirle a aquella mujer el asunto que la había llevado a Fort Morgan.

—Yo conozco a Jasper —comenzó. Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la mujer abrió inmediatamente la mosquitera.

—¿Lo conoce? —le preguntó muy interesada—. ¿Sabe usted dónde está?

—Sí.

La señora Cullen la invitó a pasar con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Entre.

Alice lo hizo, con la sensación de que estaba obedeciendo una orden en vez de aceptar una invitación. La mujer la condujo hacia el salón, que estaba decorado con muebles muy antiguos y usados, pero limpios.

—Siéntese.

Alice obedeció. Antes de sentarse también, regresó a cerrar la puerta principal y luego se limpió las manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto. Alice observó el movimiento de aquellas fuertes y ajadas manos y se dio cuenta de que, más que una necesidad, había sido un tic. Contempló el rostro de la mujer y se sorprendió al ver que, en los duros rasgos de la mujer, tomaba vida el espejismo de un sentimiento. La señora Cullen estaba tratando de contenerse, pero no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima le cayera por la enjuta mejilla. Entonces, se sentó en una mecedora y se agarró el delantal con las manos.

—¿Cómo está mi niño? —preguntó con la voz desgarrada por la emoción—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina. La señora Cullen tomaba café mientras que Alice se contentó con un vaso de agua. La señora Cullen había logrado recuperar la compostura aunque, de vez en cuando, se secaba los ojos con una de las puntas de su delantal.

—Hábleme de él —dijo Esme Cullen. Sus cansados ojos color miel reflejaban una mezcla de alegría y ansia de saber, acompañados de una pizca de dolor.

—Es ingeniero —la informó Alice, llena de orgullo—. Es dueño de su propia empresa y tiene mucho éxito en los negocios.

—Siempre supe que eso sería lo que ocurriría. Jasper era muy listo. Carlisle y yo siempre decíamos que tenía la cabeza bien asentada sobre los hombros. Sacaba muy buenas notas en sus estudios y se los tomaba muy en serio.

—Consiguió ir a la universidad y se graduó de los primeros de su clase. Podría haber ido a trabajar para una de las grandes empresas de ingeniería, pero quería tener su propio negocio. Yo fui su secretaria durante algún tiempo.

—Madre mía, hasta secretaria… Cuando se decidía a hacer algo, no había quien lo detuviera.

—Sigue siendo así —comentó Alice, entre risas—. Dice exactamente lo que piensa y hace exactamente lo que dice. Una siempre sabe a qué atenerse con Jasper.

—Cuando estuvo con nosotros, no hablaba mucho, pero nosotros comprendíamos lo que le pasaba. De hecho, teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que había tenido que pasar, era increíble que hablara. Nosotros tratábamos de no agobiarlo ni imponernos a él. A veces nos rompía el corazón al ver cómo se apresuraba a hacer todo lo que le pedíamos para luego hacerse a un lado para ver si nosotros pensábamos que lo había hecho bien. Supongo que creía que íbamos a echarlo de casa si no lo hacía todo a la perfección o tal vez a darle una paliza tal y como habían hecho en algunas de las otras casas en las que había estado.

Los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas. Se imaginaba a Jasper claramente, tan joven, tan delgado y tan indefenso, con aquellos ojos verdes siempre observando.

—No llores —susurró Esme antes de tener que secarse sus propios ojos—. Cuando lo acogimos, tenía doce años. Estaba delgado como un hueso y era muy desgarbado. Aún no había dado el estirón y cojeaba un poco porque la mujer que lo tuvo antes que nosotros lo arrojó del porche con el palo de una escoba. El pobrecillo se torció el tobillo y se hizo mucho daño. Tenía muchos hematomas en la espalda, como si aquella desalmada le hubiera golpeado allí también con la escoba. Supongo que era algo habitual. Además, tenía la marca de una quemadura en el brazo. Él nunca nos dijo qué le había pasado, pero la asistente social nos dijo que un hombre le había apagado un cigarrillo en el brazo.

»Nunca mostró miedo ante nosotros, pero, durante mucho tiempo, se tensaba si nos acercábamos demasiado, como si estuviera preparándose para salir corriendo o para pelear. Parecía más cómodo si nos manteníamos a distancia, así que era eso lo que hacíamos, aunque yo me moría de ganas por abrazarlo y decirle que nadie iba a volver a hacerle daño. Sin embargo, era más bien como un perro al que habían maltratado. Había perdido su confianza en la gente.

Alice sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al hablar.

—Hasta cierto punto, sigue mostrándose distante. No se muestra cómodo en lo que se refiere a los sentimientos, aunque está mejorando.

—¿Tan bien lo conoces? Me has dicho que fuiste su secretaria. ¿Ya no trabajas para él?

—No. Llevo dos años sin trabajar para él —respondió. Entonces, se sonrojó—. Vamos a tener un hijo y él me ha pedido que me case con él.

—En mis tiempos, se hacía al revés, pero ahora todo es muy diferente —replicó la mujer mirándola de arriba abajo—. No hay vergüenza alguna en amar a una persona. ¿Para cuándo nacerá el niño?

—En septiembre. Vivimos en Denver, por lo que no estamos muy lejos. No resultaría difícil venir de visita.

El rostro de Esme se cubrió de una profunda tristeza.

—Siempre imaginamos que Jasper no quería tener nada que ver con nosotros. Se despidió de nosotros cuando se graduó en el instituto y supimos que lo decía completamente en serio. En realidad, nunca pudimos culparlo. Cuando vino a vivir con nosotros, los años de sufrimiento lo habían marcado hasta tal punto que sería difícil cambiarlo. La mujer que lo trajo a este mundo tiene muchas cosas de las que responder, por lo que le hizo nada más nacer y por el infierno en el que convirtió su vida. Te juro que si alguien hubiera descubierto quién era, yo habría sido capaz de

asesinarla.

—Eso mismo he pensado yo…

—Mi Carlisle murió ya hace algunos años. Me encantaría que estuviera aquí ahora para que supiera lo bien que le ha ido la vida a Jasper, pero supongo que ya lo sabe de todos modos.

—Jasper me dijo que usted perdió a su hijo —dijo Alice. Inmediatamente se arrepintió porque no quería causarle a la mujer una pena innecesaria. Perder a un hijo era algo que ningún padre debería experimentar nunca.

Esme asintió.

—Edward… Dios santo… Hace ya treinta años desde que se puso enfermo aquella última vez. Siempre estuvo enfermo del corazón desde que nació y, entonces, no podían hacer las cosas que pueden hacer ahora. Desde que era un bebé, los médicos nos dijeron que no viviría mucho tiempo, pero saberlo no siempre prepara a uno para lo peor. Murió cuando tenía diez años, el pobrecito, y tenía el tamaño de un niño de seis.

Después de una pequeña pausa, la mujer siguió hablando. Una sonrisa se le había dibujado en el rostro.

—Jasper, por el contrario, a pesar de estar muy delgado y magullado, era fuerte. Empezó a crecer al año siguiente de venir a vivir con nosotros. Tal vez era comer a sus horas lo que lo consiguió. Dios sabe que yo le metía en el cuerpo toda la comida que podía. Creció más de treinta centímetros en poco más de seis meses. Era alto y muy delgado. Cada vez que le comprábamos unos pantalones, parecía que se le quedaban pequeños a la semana siguiente. En poco tiempo, se hizo más alto que Carlisle, aunque era todo brazos y piernas. Entonces, empezó a engordar y daba gusto verlo. De repente, empezamos a tener más chicas caminando por delante de la casa de las que hubiéramos podido imaginar que vivían en los alrededores.

—¿Cómo se tomó él ser el centro de atención de tantas chicas?

—Jamás se dio por aludido. Como ya te he dicho, se tomaba muy en serio sus estudios. Además, se mostraba muy esquivo a la hora de permitir que nadie se le acercara, por lo que creo que salir con una chica le habría resultado muy incómodo. Sin embargo, esas chicas no se desmoralizaban por ello y no puedo culparlas por ello. Jasper hacía que todos los chicos de su edad parecieran unos enclenques a su lado. Empezó a afeitarse cuando tenía quince años y tenía barba de verdad, no unos pelillos de nada como la mayoría de los chicos. Su torso y sus hombros ensancharon mucho y tenía el cuerpo muy bien formado.

Alice dudó, pero decidió tocar de nuevo el tema de Edward. Esme hablaba con verdadero entusiasmo sobre Jasper, pero tal vez era porque le había negado su atención durante muchos años.

—Jasper me ha dicho que siempre le pareció que usted lamentaba que él no fuera Edward y que lo culpaba de no ser su hijo.

Esme lo miró muy sorprendida.

—¿Cómo? Eso es imposible. Jasper no tuvo la culpa de que Edward muriera. Una madre jamás supera la muerte de un hijo, pero cuando acogimos a Jasper, Edward ya llevaba varios años muerto. Siempre habíamos planeado adoptar o acoger a algún niño después de que Edward nos dejara. Los recuerdos de Edward nos abandonaron un poco cuando llegó Jasper a casa. Nos parecía que nuestro hijo se alegraba de que tuviéramos a alguien más de quien ocuparnos y Jasper nos ayudaba a no pensar en nuestro hijo. ¿Cómo íbamos a culparlo de nada después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar? Edward no gozaba de buena salud, pero él siempre supo que lo queríamos mucho y, aunque murió tan joven, en cierto modo tuvo más suerte que Jasper.

—Jasper necesita mucho amor —afirmó Alice, sintiendo que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta—, pero le cuesta mucho llegar a nadie o dejar que la gente llegue a él.

Esme asintió.

—Supongo que tal vez nos deberíamos haber esforzado un poco más después de que él comprendiera que no íbamos a hacerle daño, pero, para entonces, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a mantener las distancias con él. De todos modos, Jasper parecía más cómodo así y nosotros decidimos no obligarlo. Con el tiempo, veo claramente lo que deberíamos haber hecho con él, pero en aquellos momentos hicimos lo que nos pareció que él necesitaba de verdad…

Esme permaneció unos instantes sentada en completo silencio. Entonces, volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Jamás nos arrepentimos de su presencia en esta casa. Ni por un solo instante. Dios sabe que lo quisimos mucho desde el momento en el que lo vimos.

* * *

_**Que tal les parece este capitulo? Les gusto dejen sus comentarios :D y gracias a todos lo que siguen la historia y que dejan sus maravillaros R&R que al leerlos me sacan una grandiosa sonrisa ;D Bueno también quería informales que ya solo nos queda un capitulo mas el epilogo de la historia :'(**_


	10. Reencuentros en una fecha especial

**Capítulo 9**

Jasper torció el gesto cuando Alice le contó que Carlisle había fallecido. Ella había esperado que se negara a escuchar lo que había averiguado sobre los Cullen, pero no había sido así. No obstante, si sentía curiosidad lo estaba ocultando muy bien porque no hacía pregunta alguna. Fue la noticia de la muerte de Carlisle lo que despertó su interés, aunque de mala gana.

—¿Y Esme sigue viviendo sola en la misma casa?

—Parece tener buena salud. Lloró cuando supo que yo te conocía. Deberías ir a verla.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Alice notó que él se iba encerrando en su fortaleza. Extendió una mano y le agarró una de las suyas.

—No voy a dejar que me dejes sola. Te amo y estamos metidos en esto juntos — afirmó—. Si yo tuviera un problema, ¿me ayudarías o dejarías que me ocupara de él yo sola?

—Me ocuparía de ti —respondió, apretando la mano de Alice—, pero yo no tengo ningún problema.

—Pues yo creo que sí.

—Y tú estás decidida a ayudarme tanto si yo creo que existe como si no. ¿Es eso?

—Efectivamente. Así es como funcionan las relaciones. Las personas se meten en los asuntos de sus seres queridos porque se preocupan por ellos.

Lo que en el pasado le hubiera parecido una intolerable intromisión en su intimidad le hacía sentirse molesto, pero seguro a la vez. Alice tenía razón. Así era como funcionaban las relaciones. Lo había visto muchas veces, aunque aquella vez era la primera que lo experimentaba. De algún modo, su acuerdo se había convertido en una relación, llena de complicaciones, demandas y obligaciones, pero Jasper no la cambiaría por nada. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía aceptado como realmente era. Alice lo sabía todo sobre él y, a pesar de todo, no lo había abandonado.

Presa de un repentino impulso, se la colocó encima del regazo para poder mirarla al rostro mientras hablaban.

—No fueron unos momentos muy buenos de mi vida. No quiero recordar nada de todo aquello dijo.

—El modo en el que tú lo recuerdas está distorsionado por todo lo que te había ocurrido antes. Crees que los Cullen se mostraron fríos y resentidos contigo porque tú no eras su hijo, pero eso no era lo que los dos sentían.

—Alice, yo viví todo aquello…

—Tú no eras más que un muchacho asustado. ¿No crees que fuera posible que estuvieras tan acostumbrado al rechazo que lo esperaras, que lo vieras sin que existiera de verdad?

—¿Acaso te has convertido ahora en psiquiatra aficionado?

—Para razonar no hace falta un título —dijo ella, inclinándose después sobre él para darle un rápido beso en los labios—. Esa mujer estuvo mucho tiempo hablándome sobre ti.

—Y ahora tú te crees que eres una experta.

—En ti, sí. Llevo años estudiándote, desde el momento en el que empecé a trabajar para ti.

—Te pones muy guapa cuando te enfadas —dijo él. De repente, le estaba empezando a gustar aquella conversación.

—En ese caso, me voy a poner todavía más guapa —le advirtió Alice.

—Podré superarlo.

—¿Eso es lo que crees, fortachón?

—Claro que sí —replicó Jasper. Entonces, le colocó las manos sobre las caderas y comenzó a movérselas muy sugerentemente—. Estoy seguro de ello…

—No intentes distraerme —susurró ella, tras cerrar un momento los ojos.

—No lo estaba intentando.

No. Lo estaba consiguiendo sin esfuerzo alguno. A ella le faltaba mucho para convencerlo, por lo que trató de ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, Jasper la agarró con fuerza y la mantuvo sentada en su regazo.

—Permanece donde estás —le ordenó.

—No podemos hablar en esta postura. Tú empiezas a pensar en el sexo y ya sabes adonde nos va a llevar eso…

—Seguramente terminaremos sentados aquí en el sofá. No sería la primera vez…

—Jasper, ¿te importaría tomarte esto en serio?

—Te aseguro que me lo estoy tomando todo muy en serio. Lo de Esme y lo de esta postura. Sin embargo, no quiero volver. No quiero recordar.

—Esa mujer te adora. Dijo que eras «su niño» y afirmó que nuestro hijo sería su nieto.

—¿Que dijo qué? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—Deberías hablar con ella. Tus recuerdos no son exactos. Ellos comprendieron que tenías miedo de que los adultos se te acercaran por los abusos a los que habías sido sometido y por eso no lo intentaron contigo. Pensaron que te estaban haciendo la vida más fácil.

Jasper la miró muy sorprendido a medida que los recuerdos parecieron acudir a su mente.

—¿Querías que ellos te abrazaran? —le preguntó Alice—. ¿Se lo habrías permitido?

—No —admitió él—. No lo habría soportado. Incluso cuando empecé a tener relaciones sexuales en la universidad, no quería que la chica en cuestión me abrazara. No fue hasta que…

Se interrumpió. Hasta que conoció a Alice no había querido que ninguna mujer lo rodeara con sus brazos. Fue ella la que lo empujó a desear abrazar a una mujer y dejarse abrazar por ella. Con todas las otras mujeres, Jasper se había encargado de sujetarles las manos por encima de la cabeza o se había encontrado de rodillas fuera de su alcance. Sin embargo, con todas esas mujeres sólo había tenido sexo. Con Alice, desde el principio, había sido hacer el amor. Desgraciadamente, había tardado dos años en darse cuenta.

Efectivamente, jamás hubiera permitido que Esme o Carlisle lo abrazaran, y ellos lo habían comprendido. ¿Tendría razón Alice al decirle que sus recuerdos se habían visto distorsionados por las experiencias anteriores? Tal vez las palizas y todos los abusos sufridos en los anteriores hogares de acogida lo habían condicionado a la hora de esperar rechazo en todos los adultos que conocía. Su corta edad no le había permitido comprenderlo.

—¿Crees que podrás seguir con tu vida sin estar plenamente seguro de ello?

—Estoy tratando de seguir con mi vida, Alice. Estoy tratando de construirme una vida y dejar escapar el pasado. Dios sabe que llevo muchos años haciéndolo. Ahora que por fin lo he conseguido, ¿por qué debo escarbar en ello de nuevo?

—Porque no puedes olvidarlo. Tu pasado te ha convertido en el hombre que eres. Esme te adora y, en estos momentos, está sola en el mundo. No se quejó de que tú te hubieras marchado hace más de veinte años y que jamás hubieras vuelto a verla. Sólo quería saber que te encontrabas bien y se sintió muy orgullosa al conocer hasta dónde habías llegado en la vida.

Jasper cerró los ojos y pensó en Esme. No quería ni imaginarse que ella se hubiera pasado veinte años preocupándose por él, preguntándose qué era de su vida. Nadie se había preocupado antes por él, por lo que aquella posibilidad jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza. Lo único que había deseado era olvidarse por completo

del pasado y no mirar nunca atrás. Sin embargo, Alice parecía pensar justamente lo contrario. Parecía tener la opinión de que el paisaje de la vida cambia cuando uno lo ha dejado atrás. Tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez todo le parecería completamente diferente.

De repente, todo le quedó muy claro. No quería volver atrás. Quería que Alice se casara con él y Alice quería que él fuera a ver a Esme. Inmediatamente, supo muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

—Está bien. Volveré, pero con una condición.

—Tú dirás. ¿De qué se trata?

—Que accedas a casarte conmigo. Haré lo que haga falta para tenerte. No puedo perderte. Ya lo sabes, Alice.

—No vas a perderme.

—Lo quiero firmado, sellado y registrado en el juzgado del condado. Quiero que seas mi esposa y yo quiero ser tu esposo. Quiero ser el padre de nuestros hijos — afirmó, con una sonrisa—. De este modo, podré compensar mi terrible infancia y darles a mis hijos algo mucho mejor y poder disfrutar de una verdadera infancia a través de ellos.

De todas las cosas que Jasper podría haberle dicho, aquélla llegó directamente al corazón de Alice. Ocultó el rostro contra el cuello de Jasper para que él no pudiera ver las lágrimas que le llenaban los ojos. Entonces, tragó saliva varias veces para poder hablar con normalidad.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Ya tienes esposa.

No podían ir a Fort Morgan inmediatamente por los compromisos de negocios que Jasper tenía. Tras mirar al calendario, Alice sonrió e hicieron planes para ir al domingo siguiente. A continuación, llamó a Esme para decírselo. El carácter de la anciana no solía permitirle muchos arrebatos de entusiasmo, pero Alice notó que su voz estaba llena de alegría.

Cuando por fin llegó el día, se pusieron en camino. A medida que iban acercándose a Fort Morgan, Jasper se notaba cada vez más tenso. Había estado en familias de acogida por todo el estado, pero en Fort Morgan había pasado más

tiempo que en ningún otro lugar, por lo que sus recuerdos eran más numerosos. Recordaba perfectamente todos los detalles de la vieja casa, los muebles, las fotografías y los libros, a Esme en la cocina… Recordaba que su madre de acogida era muy buena cocinera y que solía preparar un pastel de manzana que resultaba casi pecaminoso. Se habría dado buenos atracones de aquel pastel si no hubiera tenido siempre la terrible sensación de que le quitaban las cosas que le gustaba. Por eso, siempre se había limitado a una única porción y se había obligado a no mostrar entusiasmo alguno. Se acordaba de que Esme realizaba muchos pasteles de manzana.

Realizó el trayecto a la casa sin dificultad. Cuando aparcó el coche, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho hasta que sintió que estaba a punto de asfixiarse. Era como si se viera atrapado en el tiempo y hubiera vuelto veinte años atrás para encontrar que nada había cambiado. La casa, a pesar de estar más vieja, seguía estando pintada de blanco y el jardín tan primoroso como siempre. Esme, que estaba esperándolos en el porche, seguía siendo alta y delgada y, como entonces, tenía un gesto severo en el rostro.

Jasper abrió la puerta del coche y salió. Sin esperar a que él le abriera la puerta, Alice hizo lo mismo pero no realizó ademán alguno de acercarse a él.

De repente, Jasper sintió que no podía moverse. Miró a la mujer que no había visto hacía veinte años. Era la única madre que había conocido. Le dolía el pecho y casi no podía respirar. Jamás se había imaginado que pudiera ser así, pero, de repente, se sintió de nuevo como si tuviera doce años y llegara a aquella casa por primera vez con la esperanza de que fuera mejor que las anteriores, aunque en realidad esperaba más de lo mismo. Esme lo había estado esperando también en el porche y, cuando Jasper miró su severo rostro, sintió sólo rechazo y miedo. Temió mojarse los pantalones, pero no lo hizo. Decidió que lo mejor era encerrarse en sí mismo, protegerse del único modo que conocía.

Esme bajó los escalones. No llevaba puesto un delantal, sino que se había puesto uno de sus vestidos de los domingos. Por costumbre, se estaba limpiando las manos en la falda. Se detuvo y observó al poderoso y alto hombre que acababa de descender del vehículo y que la estaba observando desde la acera. Se había convertido en un hombre muy guapo, algo que ella siempre había sospechado. Sin embargo, la expresión que tenía en los hermosos ojos verdes era la misma que hacía veinticinco años, cuando la asistente social lo llevó a aquella casa, asustado y desesperado. Esme sabía que, como entonces, no se acercaría más a la casa, pero en esta ocasión no contaba con la ayuda de la asistente social para que lo llevara hasta el porche.

Lentamente, el rostro de la anciana esbozó una sonrisa. Entonces, Esme bajó los escalones para recibir a su hijo, con la boca temblorosa, las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas y los brazos extendidos. No dejó nunca de sonreír.

Jasper sintió que algo se rompía en su interior y él también se rompió. No había llorado desde que era un niño, pero Esme había sido su única ancla hasta que conoció a Alice. Con dos largos pasos se encontró con ella en medio de la acera y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Entonces, Jasper Whitlock empezó a llorar. Esme lo abrazó y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo todo lo que pudo mientras no dejaba de susurrar:

—Mi niño… mi niño…

En medio de la escena, Jasper se volvió hacia Alice y extendió la mano. Ella echó a correr y se lanzó a sus brazos. Jasper estrechó contra su cuerpo a las dos mujeres a las que amaba.

Era doce de mayo. Día de la Madre.

* * *

_**Que tal les parece este capitulo? Les gusto? A mi en especial me encanto porque hoy aquí en mi país se celebra el día de las madres :D bueno ya solo nos queda el epilogo y nuevamente quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejan sus maravillosos R&R de verdad me sacan una sonrisa saludos nos leemos pronto quizás mañana suba el epilogo…**_


	11. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

Alice se despertó lentamente de lo que parecía el sueño más profundo que había tenido en toda su vida y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio le impidió moverse durante mucho tiempo. Se limitó a gozar con la dulzura de aquella imagen. Jasper estaba sentado al lado de la cama de hospital a su lado, al igual que lo había estado a lo largo de todo el parto. Alice había visto su hermoso rostro lleno de dolor y preocupación por ella y luego reflejando la más infinita alegría cuando ella dio por fin a luz.

En aquellos momentos, tenía a su hijo dormido en brazos. Toda su atención se centraba en la pequeña criatura. Con infinito cuidado, examinaba las pequeñas manos y las minúsculas uñitas. Al ver que el niño le agarraba el dedo con los deditos con sorprendente fuerza, contuvo el aliento. Dibujó con un dedo las cejas casi invisibles y acarició la suave mejilla y la boquita. Su hijo cabía perfectamente en sus enormes manos, aunque había pesado al nacer más de tres kilos y medio.

Alice se puso de costado y sonrió a Jasper cuando él centró su atención en ella.

—¿No te parece guapísimo? —susurró la feliz madre.

—Es lo más perfecto que he visto en toda mi vida —respondió, lleno de asombro y admiración—. Esme ha ido a la cafetería para comer algo. Prácticamente tuve que pelearme con ella para quitarle al bebé de los brazos.

—Bueno, es su único nieto. Por el momento.

Jasper la miró con incredulidad al recordar lo dificultoso que había sido el parto, pero luego centró su atención en el bebé que tenía entre sus brazos y comprendió que Alice considerara que sus sufrimientos habían merecido la pena. Entonces, sonrió a su esposa.

—Mientras el siguiente sea una niña…

—Haremos todo lo que podamos.

—Aún no hemos decidido un nombre para éste —dijo Jasper.

—Tú puedes decir el primer nombre. Yo ya he decidido el segundo.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Jasper, por supuesto —afirmó Alice—. El segundo Jasper Whitlock. Estamos empezando una tradición familiar, ¿recuerdas?

Jasper tomó la mano de Alice y se sentó a su lado sobre la cama para que, juntos, pudieran admirar a su hijo recién nacido el primero de muchos porque su amor sin barreras apenas empieza.

**The End**

* * *

_**Bueno mis maravillosos lectores la historia de nuestros amores Alice y Jasper llego a su fin gracias a todos lo que me han acompañado y que en cada capitulo me han dejado saber sus opiniones de verdad a todos ustedes:**_

_Luzwhitlock, Romy92, katanet, AngieCastairsCullen, Christina Becker, Marelie, flororstar, xxxx, JemimaParthenopaeus, andy, Rocio16 Swan, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, carly360, val, inuykag4ever, Soluna16, melworren, AnaMa9507, Alice Maggio - Whitlock, Jalice Whitlock, vkii, 20ALICE99 _

**_Gracias a todas espero leerlas en las otras historias que estoy subiendo pronto vendre con otra de nuestros Alice y Jasper :)_**

* * *

_**Espero encontrármelas aquí también les dejo un adelantito se llama:**_

_**Nada es lo que parece ser: **_

_**La llamaban la Viuda Negra, pero el millonario griego Edward Cullen creía que sería fácil conquistar a aquella mujer que escondía un pasado escandaloso y un increíble poder de seducción. Eso creía hasta que la conoció porque no contaba con que nada es lo que parece ser…**_

_**Que opinan? es Edward/Bella**_


End file.
